You've Got Mail
by RileysHell
Summary: An unexpected e-mail from Maura saves Jane from a boring seminar. A fluffy and (hopefully) funny look on the everyday life after the truth is finally told. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **One of my very first fanfics in a decade, and first Rizzles ever. Please excuse any weird sentences or words, english is not my first language, and I don't have anyone to beta. But I would love to hear what you think. I really enjoyed writing this one :)

* * *

"You've got mail."

Frost's voice is mechanical, and Jane laughs at him before she looks down at her screen. She hadn't heard the soft ping, but obviously Frost had. She clicks on the small envelope at the bottom of her screen.

"It's Maura, tox screen is back."

She opens the attachment and quickly finds what she is looking for.

"Nothing."

She sighs and closes the report before her eyes notices the additional writings in the e-mail.

_No signs of drugs in his body. Want to hit back a couple of drinks at The Dirty Robber after work? I could use it. _

Jane laughs and quickly replies.

_**Kick back**__ a couple of drinks! And yes, sounds good._

She slowly shakes her head at the adorable try from the doctor before she tries to put her focus back on Korsak and Frost who are brainstorming.

* * *

"Jane, please cooperate with me. I'm too tired to argue with you. And most importantly, you are too drunk to even argue with me."

The body next to her is leaning towards her, and she struggles to keep them both on their feet. She tightens her grip around Jane's waist while Jane scoffs before she starts laughing.

"I am so not too drunk. Or whatever. I can walk, can't I?"

She lifts her arm from the doctor's shoulders just to prove her point. But Maura never lets go off her waist.

"Barely. Now come on, you need to lie down. How is your eye?"

"Fine. It still works."

Jane blinks, but winces from the pain.

"Or maybe not…"

Maura smiles as she guides them towards her bedroom.

"I will get you some ice after I get you down on the bed. You should have iced it a lot longer than you did."

Jane looks at her through narrow eyes.

"Dr. Isles, d'you get me drunk just to get me into bed?" she grins.

"Don't be silly, Jane. You got yourself drunk. Now lie down."

She takes a deep breath as Jane dumps down on her bed.

"I'm being silly? It seems like it is you tha-"

Jane silences as she swallows and stares at the floor a few seconds.

"It's appearing that y- Oh screw it. I can't talk, obliviously…"

Jane falls down on her back, and doesn't see the smile that's covering Maura's face.

"No arguments here" she whispers, mostly to herself.

She turns around and heads back to the kitchen to find some ice to cool down the detective's eye. As she walks back she finds herself thinking about all the other times she's taken care of bruises and bumps after an arrest or confrontation with suspects. Friday night and Jane in her bed, passed out and with a black eye where you could almost see the impressions of knuckles… Nothing new.

* * *

Her coffee is cold, and probably has been for a while. She makes a face as the cold liquid forces its way down her throat. Obviously, she's bored, because her eyes can't seem to focus on the writings on the slides up on the stage. The constant talking goes in one ear, and quickly out the other. With a quick glance around, it's clear that she's not the only one who thinks this has gone on for too long. She slides down further and is grateful for the comfortable chairs in the auditorium. The small envelope at the bottom of her computer screen catches her attention. Nothing could be more boring than this, and she opens her mail. Just the name makes her smile.

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_12:26pm_

_By the time you read this I sure hope you are back in your hotel room and done with the seminar for today. But if I know you (and I think I do), you are probably reading this in between lectures or even during. I would certainly place a small amount of money on the latter. In that case:_

_STOP READING!_

_Yes, I know that won't work with you, so I won't bother saying it again. Just wanted to check in, it is weird being at work without you. Two days without you looking over my shoulder as I do an autopsy, and trying to force me to guess before I even have a chance to gather evidence. Well, Frost isn't much better than you, so it somehow feels like you are here. Except he prefer to stay next to the door. And I can't blame him, based on the victim lying on my table at the moment. Although I am very pleased he did most of the vomiting at the crime scene earlier today, and not in my morgue. _

_Well, I just wanted to say hi. And tell you to pay attention. You are there to learn, remember? When will you be back for morning coffee and movie night?_

Jane hides her smile before she looks up at the stage, wondering if she has the determination to focus. No, not a chance.

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_12:57pm_

_Oh, how you know me doctor! Yes, I am at a lecture on interrogation techniques at the moment, but he's been talking for two hours straight! Apparently he likes to hear himself talk. I do not. And I'm not the only one who's typing at the moment. _

_Yeah, I know, I should be listening, but I really don't see why. I know how to interrogate perps, I know when they hide something and I know how to make them talk. I always solve the case, don't I?_

_Tell me about the case lying on your table! I would gladly be there hovering over you trying to make you guess cause of death! But tell me something, are you writing personal e-mails during work, Dr. Isles? Cause that doesn't seem to fit the Dr. Isles I know! What if someone finds out about this? Oh no! *gasps and cover mouth with hand*_

_Won't be back until Friday night. Ugh, and it's only Wednesday today?_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_1:06pm_

_Oh don't pretend to be so shocked. I'm writing while eating lunch. I am allowed to write personal e-mails during lunch. If not, then arrest me. _

_Yes, you do solve your cases, but it could be interesting to learn something new, don't you think? You have to agree that your approach can sometimes be considered provocative. Maybe you could learn a new technique that wouldn't result in suspects launching at you. Remember, I have seen you walk out interrogations with bruises, blood and a sore hand. _

_There's really not much to tell about the victim now. He was found floating down at the harbor this morning. I am still waiting for results, but cause of death is drowning. I haven't found anything to rule this as a suspicious death. Frost and Korsak are informing his family as we speak, or write. _

_See, even far away you manage to hover over my shoulder. Now focus on the lecture, detective. That's why you are there in the first place._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_1:39pm_

_I focused, and didn't learn a new and revolutionary method of interrogating people. I did however learn that the detective two rows ahead of me likes his women dressed up in French maid costumes. I made a mental note to stay clear of him for the rest of the seminar. _

_But seriously, I know how to deal with bad guys. And yes, sometimes I have to defend myself, but that's my job. You know that. I am however very happy that you always know how to deal with my injuries. It has saved me a lot of whining from Ma, and trips to the ER just to silence her. Come to think of it, it's not at all convenient to have my mother working at the same place as me. I already have to put up with my brother (and you…) at work. Hey, why not get Tommy a job at the station as well. We'll be like one happy family working together! *vomit*_

_Okay, I have to buy a new computer… cause this keyboard makes so much noise. I'm getting glares from the professor, and not the good kind. Gotta go ;) _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_2:44pm_

_Well, French maid costumes are not that rare as a male fantasy. Even though I don't seem to understand it. French maids wore that kind of black and white afternoon uniforms during the 19__th__ century. Although they were much more conservative back then. I don't think you need to worry about the detective as long as you don't dress up as a French maid._

_Yes, I know that's your job. And of course I know how to heal your wounds, I wouldn't be a good doctor if I didn't. I sometimes feel like my job description should have come with a warning: "You will have to aid rebel detectives". But in my opinion, you have not been to the ER as often as you should have. I'll leave it at that._

_Hey! What do you mean you have to put up with me? I'm a little offended by that. And confused, as we usually hang out off the clock as well. _

_PS. The keyboard wouldn't make so much noise if you were listening instead of typing…_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_3:14pm_

_Oh god… another lection from google-mouth! Well, I guess I walked straight into that! And no, I have no plans on dressing up as a French maid! God no! (You know, sometimes I have a very hard time understanding if you are joking or not. Even more so now!)_

_Are you calling me a rebel, doc? And I thought you knew me… How wrong a girl can be! But come on, you don't have to clean my wounds that often. Come to think of it… how come I am the only one with wounds you need to heal? I never see anyone else down in your morgue with their foot in your face. _

_So, how is your lunch break coming along? Finished with that salad yet? Or did you have to grow the vegetables yourself, considering it's been two hours since you claimed to be writing while having lunch. I didn't know MEs were allowed that long lunch breaks. Hmm… I think I need to look into this when I get back to Boston. _

_Oh well. Time for the last lecture of the day. It almost makes me sad… (yes, that was sarcasm!)_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_4:53pm_

_Maybe you don't have plans right now on dressing up as a French maid. But who knows what the future brings…_

_Yes, I am in fact calling you a rebel, detective. Prove me wrong if you don't like it. _

_And yes, you are pretty much the only one who comes down to my morgue that needs my medical skills, who are still alive! Now, considering you were sent off to a seminar that revolves around interrogation techniques, handling suspects and the unstable mental mind of murderers, what does all this tell you? _

_My lunch break was just fine. So was the salad. But why you had to ask if I were growing my own vegetables is beyond me. You are aware that we are in the middle of February, right? But yes, I am writing personal e-mails during work right now. It's slightly disturbing, but I think I have given enough time of my personal life to deal with work stuff to make it even. _

_PS. You didn't answer my question. _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_6:45pm_

_What do you mean "who knows what the future brings"?! I know that my future doesn't include me dressing up in a French maid costume to please some twisted fantasy! What you do when you're alone… is really not my business! And no, I don't wanna know either! _

_I'm not rebel, you should know that. I'm bad-ass! *grins*_

_I can't help being torn right now. I kinda feel honored that you always help me out, whatever the injury is. But on the other hand I think you are trying to tell me that I am the only one who always ends up in situations that require medical attention. But, as you said, I'm still alive every time I end up in the morgue, and I think you like it that way. I certainly do. But why they sent me to this seminar? Because I'm the best, of course!_

_Oh, Maura… you still don't know when I make a joke, do you? I was joking about you growing your own vegetables for your lunch. Of course I know it's February! I will make sure to flash a sign every time I make a joke from now on… _

_But seriously, yes, you have spent way too much time at work. We both have. We really could take a month's vacation and still not feel guilty. _

_Okay, I have to head out for dinner. Meeting a couple of detectives from NY for dinner and drinks. I really hope you're not at work right now. It's almost 7, GO HOME!_

_PS. What question?_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_10:56pm_

_I simply acknowledged the fact that no one knows what the future will bring us. Maybe the man of your dreams has this particular fantasy, and wouldn't you want to please him?_

_I hope you never, ever end up on my table. Or someone else's table. I really don't think I would survive. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry. Shoot, I have to stop these thoughts. _

_Oh, that was a joke. I thought maybe it was, but I find it very difficult to know whether you joke or not. And when I can't hear your voice, it just makes it more difficult. But you don't have to exaggerate, Jane. I wouldn't want you running around with a sign in your hands all day. _

_A vacation would actually be a nice distraction right now. Where would we be going if I let you decide?_

_Hope you're having a nice time tonight. You will be glad to know I was already home by 7 tonight. And I'm finishing my glass of wine before I'm off to bed. How is your eye by the way?_

_PS. The question: what do you mean you have to put up with me?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_1:23am_

_*scoffs* *laughs* *wrinkles nose*_

_Hell no. I am not pleasing someone by dressing up as a maid. Nuh-uh. No way. Well, maybe… no. Or? _

_(Can you tell I've been drinking… a lot… tonight?)_

_That would have to be one hell of a person! I don't think any man can make me do that. No. Nope. _

_I am never ending up on yor tabl. At least not that tble. /Dammit, cant hit keys)_

_*flshes sign with word JOKE on it* I was joking about the joke. I think. I need to lie down. _

_We would go to aruba, Jamaica, oh I wanna take ya, Bermuda, bahama, come on pretty mama. (I know you're singing right now!) No seriously, I wanna got o aruba, or Jamaica, or something like that. Beach, clear water, drinks. Oh, the drinks. That'd be nice. Right? (If you let me decide my ass. Youre not the boss of me!)_

_Sleep tight doc. I think my head will hurt tomorrow…. Or later… soon. _

_PS. *flashes sign, again.* Joke! I put up with you very easy. Ily. Easily! Big question is how you put up with ME!_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_7:02am_

_And how are we feeling today, detective? Suffering from any headache, dehydration, dizziness, nausea, problems concentrating? I assume you had a good time last night. It certainly sounded like you were having fun on my voicemail._

_So, this is interesting. You say you don't think any man can make you dress up. Does that mean a woman can make you dress up like a French maid? I believe it would be quite entertaining to see you as a French maid._

_What other tables do have in mind? If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me :)_

_Aruba it is then. Or Jamaica. See, I let you decide. I'll let Cavanaugh know we'll be taking a month's vacation when you return. (Still uncertain about the flirting in the previous mail.)_

_PS. That is not a big question. And the answer is the same as yours._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_8:23am_

_Oh my god… can we please just forget about that last mail? I clearly was drunk as a sailor on leave. I can't even remember writing it. And, what?! I called you last night? *checks phone* Oh, I did. I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm so sorry. There should be a law against calling under influence. (I don't know if I want to know what I said. Or mumbled or whatever I was doing around that time.)_

_And what?! Again. No, I don't want to dress up as a maid, no matter who asks! And what do you mean it would be entertaining? If I wasn't embarrassed enough I would point out that I'm not really sure if I'm the only one flirting. But! I'm not flirting. Well, maybe I was last night, but everybody flirts when they're drunk. So… yeah. _

_(I'm letting the whole table-thing slip by without a word. Basically because I have no idea what I was thinking…)_

_Maura, please tell me you know I was kidding about the Aruba/Jamaica-thing? Well, partly kidding. Don't tell Cavanaugh we're leaving for a month! Jesus, he would be mad as hell. And curious… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_9:56am_

_I can't control what to forget, so no, that last (well, second to last) e-mail is still vividly alive in my memory. But yes, you clearly were drunk as a sailor on leave. It sounded like that. Don't worry, you didn't say anything I didn't already know. And you told me to ignore you if you called again, which you did, and I ignored it. Hence the very amusing voicemail when I woke up. I never knew you were the type to drunk-dial. _

_You as a French maid would certainly be very entertaining. And I never said you were the only one flirting. _

_Relax, Jane. I haven't booked the tickets to Aruba. Yet. _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_10:05am_

_I didn't say anything you didn't already know? Well, that is comforting… I think. Since you already know everything there is to know. _

_Well, who would I drunk-dial when you are always there with me when I'm drunk?_

_You're freaking me out right now… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_10:34am_

_Do I?_

_And good. I like freaking you out._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_10:54am_

_Don't you? _

_And stop it!_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_11:43am_

_You tell me._

* * *

You have a new instant message from Jane:

_Jane: Okay, this is getting weird. _

_Maura: Why?_

_Jane: Because I can't tell whether you're dead serious or just messing with me because I'm hung over._

_Maura: There's nothing like dead serious. _

_Jane: Maura!_

_Maura: But I see your point. Why are you online? Don't you have a seminar to focus on?_

_Jane: Yes, I have! And why are you online? And why are you changing the subject?_

_Maura: I'm having lunch. And I'm changing the subject because I want to._

_Jane: …_

_Maura: I didn't really understand that._

_Jane: Really? And you call yourself a genius?!_

_Maura: No, I don't. But I do have the IQ that qualifies as a genius._

_Jane: Okay, I'm gonna go. And not just because it's lunch and everyone is leaving around me. _

_Maura: I still want to know if I know everything I need to know. Eat something healthy for once._

Jane has left the chat.

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_1:45pm_

_Seriously, what's going on? _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_1:57pm_

_That's what I'm asking you. Do I know everything I need to know?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_2:08pm_

_Why would you ask?_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_2:24pm_

_Because of what you said on the voicemail. I'm getting the feeling there's something you're not telling me._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_2:40pm_

_What did I say? I'm sorry, but I don't even remember calling…_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_2:58pm_

_You sure you want to know?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_3:02pm_

_I don't know. You decide. I don't want to know if I'll be embarrassed and ashamed and we'll end up avoiding each other for the next month. Or week, or even day. _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_3:05pm_

_Why would we end up avoiding each other?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_3:10pm_

_You tell me…_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_3:19pm_

_Fine. I'll tell you. And you decide what to do with the information. It went something like this:_

"_Why is the sky blue? And how do birds find their way back after they... fly off to wherever they fly off to? You always know the answer to everything, no matter what. So why am I so freaking scared to ask you something I've been wanting to ask for a hell of a long time and dying to know the answer to and only you know the answer?"_

_I actually listened to it again, and this is exactly what you said. Do you see why I'm curious?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_3:30pm_

_I see your point._

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_3:32pm_

_That's it? You're not going to tell me?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_3:53pm_

_No… I'm not even sure if I know what I was talking about._

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_4:01pm_

_Don't lie, Jane. You're not very good at it. _

_Can I tell you what I think?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_4:09pm_

_How do you do that? *groans* I hate it…_

_Okay, tell me._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_4:09pm_

_No, wait! Don't!_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_4:10pm_

_I don't know… I'm confused._

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_4:56pm_

_Well, maybe this will clear things out._

_I think we've been avoiding each other long enough… I just didn't know for sure until last night._

* * *

Jane taps her fingers on her thigh. Everything moves too slowly around her, and she can't move her feet fast enough. She's not really a patient woman. Which the instant coffee in her cabinet proves. And right now she wishes the cafe had instant instead of the complicated and sophisticated lattes and cino-this and cino-that. She stares at the machines behind the counter and her thoughts race to the kitchen in Beacon Hill and that god awful machine she constantly fights on her mornings there. And just like that, her thoughts are back on Maura. Everything reminds her of Maura. It always has, well, at least the last year. She can't go anywhere or do anything without the hazel eyes following her. Just the thought of the honey blonde hair against her fingers makes her tremble as she finally is handed her coffee. She turns around and walks out into the crisp winter air. Soon, she's almost there.

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli_

_9:49pm_

_There's someone at your door._

Sent via phone near Beacon Hill, Boston


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Apparently I wasn't done with this story. But I really don't know where this is going, I'm plotting as I write. I decided to continue this story through Jane's eyes (even though I never change pov's like this in the middle of a story...). We pick up where we left in chapter 1.  
Thank you for reviews and follows. I really didn't know how much it would inspire :)

* * *

As soon as the door opens I can't help but turning my mouth into a wide smile. It physically hurts, and I take a deep breath. Maura is looking at me with eyes wide open and her lips slightly parted, and I laugh.

"Oh my God, Jane, what are you doing here?"

Her surprise seems genuine which makes me nervous in a whole new way for a second.

"Oh no, I'm not wrong, am I?"

I automatically tilt my head, and give her the puppy eyes without even realizing it.

"What? Oh, no. No! I… I'm sorry, but I…"

She stops herself to breathe out. My smile slowly finds its way back.

"That's how you greet me?" I tease her.

She smiles shyly before she finally lowers her shoulders.

"Can we try again? I promise I will make a better impression."

I laugh and nod.

"Sure, let's try again. You want me to send you another e-mail?"

"No" she laughs.

"Just… stand there."

Good thing she wants me to stay put, because I can't even feel my legs at this point. Maura closes the door and as I can hear her take a deep breath, I realize how stupid this must look. But there's not a chance in hell I'm moving an inch. Not even the cold wind can make me move. After reading that one last short, but so much more than just short, e-mail, I pretty much packed my bag and checked out of the hotel. I headed straight for my car and drove the four hours I had to just to get to where I am right now.

Maura finally opens the door again and brings me back to reality. She seems much calmer now, unlike me, and the element of surprise is gone. Almost, because as she takes the few steps towards me, I suddenly realize everything. And the element of surprise is written all over my face. We've talked, yet we haven't talked at all. We both know, yet we haven't said a word. My dreams and wishes somehow are slowly turning into reality, and I'm not at all prepared.

She removes every bit of space between us as she cups my face in her hands and leans in. She lets her lips rest on mine, just let them linger. And I feel like a fool. I know I can't breathe. I know I can't move because my head is desperately telling my arms to wrap themselves around her. But as she slowly pulls back, my hands are still hanging down my side.

"Hi…" she says softly.

_Hi, I've missed you, I love you, I never wanna be apart from you ever again as long as we both live._

Nothing. I'm standing there with my mouth open. I'm staring at her, and she seems so awfully in control and so excited all at once. Her hands are still caressing my cheeks and all I seem to be able to do is swallow. Loudly.

"I don't even get a hello?" she whispers.

I've had four freaking hours alone in a car. I could've prepared myself for this a hundred times, and I still can't do anything else than sigh. Maura's grin tells me everything, she is so enjoying this. Once again I swallow, loudly.

"That's how you greet me?"

_Oh for the love of god, say something you idiot. Hello, hi, hey, I love you, I've missed you…_

"I… I-I…"

I silence myself by closing my eyes and shaking my head. Maura's laugh is like a symphony in my ears.

_Holy crap! You're in trouble…_

"I'm sorry."

I finally manage to put the correct letters together to form something.

"Can we try again? I promise I will make a better impression?"

History so repeats itself and Maura laughs again.

"Sure. We can try as many times we need…"

I make an internal order to my arms as I try to brace myself. And finally they do as I tell them. Although they kind of live their own life, as I can't seem to focus on anything else than the lips that are softly pressing against mine, again. That's twice. Twice in just a few minutes. As my hands finally wraps themselves around her and pulls her closer, she slips one arm around my neck. I've hugged her before, hundreds of times, but right now it's a fire. It's thunderstorms, lightning and hurricanes, all wrapped up in one emotion and completed by the touch of her body so close to mine. Of course, it could be the lips that complete it all. Those lips that I really don't know at all, but still know so much about. And they are kissing me. Kissing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Like romantically kissing, soft kissing. And they are so perfect with mine. It's like we've never done anything but kiss. Except for the fact that we've done pretty much everything but kiss.

"Hi…"

It's more like a soft breath against her lips than a word as we let air come between us again.

"So, I have a question that you have the answer to, if that's okay."

Maura nods and I'm fully aware of the thumb that is stroking my cheek.

"Sure. But I really thought Boston's finest detective would have put the pieces together by now…"

"I'm a homicide detective. This isn't really my area of expertise."

I'm interrupted by a third kiss which really justify my words. In more than one way. Maura is a woman, a soft and gentle woman, and the movements of her lips certainly prove it.

"Although it feels like I might be dying right now."

I barely break away to mutter the words. She tries to smile and kiss me at once and I feel the need to clarify my statement.

"In the best possible way of course…"

She giggles against my lips, and I try to pull her closer to me. This beautiful, geeky, amazing genius of a woman is kissing me, a troubled, closed-up mess of a detective. And somehow she turns me into someone who can't go a day without hearing her voice or seeing her. Maybe that's the real me, but she's the only one who sees it, and I allow to see. Her lips slide across my bottom lip and beg for my attention, and all my thoughts instantly disappear. I kiss her back, and it evolves into a deeper kiss. It's a whole new way to get to know each other and it's like we're exploring each other. We're… investigating.

_Really? Investigating? Wow, leave it to Jane Rizzoli to ruin a perfect moment._

Well, at least I didn't say it out loud.

"Are you going to ask me?"

I open my eyes as we're pulling back. She's resting her forehead against mine and I need a second to catch my breath.

"Ask you what?" I ask.

"The question you've wanted to ask me for a long time."

"Oh… yeah."

I still haven't figured out how she sometimes erases everything that's on my mind. I have found myself at crime scenes countless times with a blank expression and the famous question 'are you listening to me?' from either Maura or Frost. A slight shiver erases my mind again for a few moments until I realize why she is shivering. It's the middle of February, it's freaking cold and she's standing outside in a thin shirt, because of me.

"Oh my god, you must be freezing!"

I rub my hands along her back, and she nods.

"Yes, I think I am. I actually wouldn't mind if we went inside."

I can't help but smile at her always correct and polite responses to pretty much everything.

"Then let's go. I don't want you catching a cold because of me."

She smiles and takes my hand before we head inside. I only stop long enough to get rid of my coat at the door before I walk over to the couch where Maura is settling down under a blanket. I cuddle down at the other end of the couch and slip my feet under the blanket next to hers.

"So, are you going to ask?"

She's clearly curious, even though I don't know why, because I think she already knows.

"Yes. I am" I reply slowly.

"I've been wondering… for a while… if there's even the slightest chance that…"

I can't help but smile at myself as I stop to take a breath.

"That you someday could fall in love with me."

The last few words roll quickly off my tongue, and I honestly don't know why I get so nervous I can barely look at her. We've kissed. She kissed me, clearly she has some sorts of feelings. She smiles as she looks down on my outstretched legs.

"Are you in love with me?"

"Hey, don't answer my question with a question!" I warn her.

"I didn't. It wasn't a question" she smiles.

"It so was" I smile back.

"No. You simply expressed a wondering, technically not a question."

I can't help but laugh at her.

"Seriously? You wanna do this now?"

"I can't help it. It's just in my nature to correct people. Besides, I have always loved our bickering."

A series of memories cross my mind. I know our bickering has been a well-known cause for laughter all over the station, probably outside as well considering all the crime scenes we've been to. I still find it surprising that I'm not sick of it yet.

"Yeah, I don't think you're the only one…" I reply before Maura puts her hands over my feet.

"But you didn't answer my question. Well, my non-question."

"Do I really have to, don't you already know?"

"Again, with the question!"

I pretend to be slightly frustrated, but I have no idea if it works. Probably not, because she's still smiling and looking at me like she's enjoying this.

"Again, not technically a question."

I shake my head while a giant grin appears on my face.

"Fine, you win. It wasn't a question. And wipe that satisfied smile off your face."

She doesn't, but quickly bites her bottom lip instead. I can't help staring at her. There's still a part of me that can't quite understand what we're talking about, or trying to talk about. A tiny little voice screams in the back of my head that this is only a dream, because who can be so lucky to fall in love with their best friend, a friend who actually feels the same way for you? Maura moves at the other end and gently pats me on my knee.

"Make room" she orders before she starts crawling towards me.

I do as I'm told and move as close to the edge of the couch as I can, my breathing slightly ragged as I understand what she's doing. She lies down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder and face buried against my neck. She pulls the blanket with her and softly places her arm across my stomach. There's no way she's not noticing the twitch throughout my body as chills spread from my toes and all the way to my fingertips. She takes a deep breath before she calms down. I wrap my arms around her and feel her breath settle to a rhythmic pace. And once again it's nothing but fireworks.

"All jokes aside… I've been in love with you for a long time" I whisper against the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

She props herself up on her elbow and looks at me.

"Why? Couldn't you tell I had feelings for you?"

"How could I? You're always so in control of yourself. I was hoping, but I didn't dare to believe it was actually true."

"That's on the outside. I'm not always in control on the inside."

"If that's the case you hide it well…"

She smiles before she gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and lies down again.

"I thought you could tell" she says and lets her fingers run along my arm.

"I somehow thought you could tell by the way I looked at you, or smiled. But when you didn't make a move, or say anything, I just assumed you didn't feel the same way and was trying to let me down in a gentle way."

I sigh and close my eyes.

"So we both sort of knew… Damn…"

Maura laughs softly against my neck, and I feel her nodding.

"So what do we do now?" I continue.

"We lie here for a little while, and then we go to bed. I was practically half asleep before you showed up at my door."

I smile at the fact that I haven't even thought about where I'm spending the night.

"As much as I love the idea… that was not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant from now on. Tomorrow, the next day, next week."

She lifts her head, again, to make eye-contact.

"We do what we feel like doing. And I know I want to spend tomorrow, the next day and the whole next week with you."

She makes it sound so easy, and I start to wonder if I'm the only one who's both terrified and thrilled about this change in our relationship.

"Sounds good to me. But can we please keep this between us? I'm really not ready to tell anyone at the moment."

"Of course. I don't want to tell anyone either."

She places a soft kiss on my lips before she falls back to my shoulder. Everything is quiet, and I can't believe how much this place feels like home. I've been gone for four days, but I still don't miss anything about my apartment. I've even come to like Bass trotting around, even though I sometimes know for sure he doesn't like me and try to scare or trip me. Despite the fact that he's a slow moving tu- tortoise and is most likely not able to scare anyone who's not blind.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Lt. Cavanaugh is probably going to be mad when you show up tomorrow?"

I smile and nod softly. Another thing I haven't thought about since I left the hotel earlier. I'm supposed to be at the seminar tomorrow, and there's no way I'm driving back up just to sit through more boring lectures. And there's no way I'm not showing up at work tomorrow. And Maura is obviously aware of that.

"He's gonna punish me somehow… I'll probably end up with paperwork the minute he sees me."

"So you'll be stuck at your desk all day?"

"Probably."

"Good. Maybe you could write me an e-mail… or something."

I start laughing at the innocence in her voice as much as her words.

"Yeah, maybe" I whisper and kiss her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again; thank you for reviews and follows. It's really what makes me write another chapter on this one (and another, and another...).  
I still have no idea where this is going, and I only write this one for the fun of it. I have come to love the written exchanges between them, which was the point of this story in the beginning. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a soft kiss on my forehead, and as soon as I open my eyes, I'm smiling.

"Good morning."

Maura is standing next to the bed and smiling down at me. In just one small second I remember everything from last night, every word and every kiss, until I fell asleep with her curled up in my arms. Not at all a bad way to end the day. And as I look at her I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am. This elegant and stunning woman is with me. It's like the beauty and the beast, the graceful princess and the rugged stable boy. Or something like that. And I keep smiling.

"You're not grumpy" she says surprised.

I just shake my head.

"Good, because we have to get to work. I'll make us some breakfast while you get ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know."

She just smiles before she leaves the room. I really don't know why I'm still surprised. She always makes me eat something, no matter what. I give myself a couple of minutes to fully wake up before I hit the shower. And as I'm standing there and reaching for her shampoo, I realize I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on anything. I really should buy my own shampoo, because, clearly, I can't go around smelling her shampoo when she's not even nearby. I quickly finish up and get dressed before leaving the bedroom. As I walk down the hall and past her office, I stop for a second and look in. I can tell from the noises that Maura is in the kitchen, and I sneak into her office and to her desk. A post-it pad has caught my eye, and before I really know why I'm doing this, I grab a pen and the pad. It only takes me a couple of seconds to plot out some sort of idea.

_Come find me. I miss you._

I rip the note off the pad and put it in my pocket before I sneak back out and into the kitchen. Yes, I know, I'm going soft. A cup of coffee is waiting for me alongside a plate of pancakes, and I start laughing at the sight. Maura turns around.

"What?"

I walk over to her and really love the fact that she has no idea why I'm laughing.

"I was expecting something dry and healthy and boring. You hate it when I make pancakes for breakfast."

It's still a bit weird that I no longer need to fight the urge to wrap my arms around her.

"Yes, but I wanted to be nice this morning."

Apparently, she doesn't fight the urge either, and I find myself kissing her. Even before I've had a single sip of coffee. It must mean something.

"But don't get used to this. I mean, the pancakes" she warns me.

I just shake my head with a big smile.

The note is burning in my hand, and I really have no idea how I managed to get to work before Maura. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that she actually follows the speed limits. And I don't slow down as I step out of the car either. I quickly find my way down in the basement and to her office. No one is around and I walk over to her desk. I have no idea where to leave the note because I don't want anyone else to find it, obviously. There's a small pile of files at the corner of her desk, but I don't even know if she will touch those files during the day. So I settle for her computer. I place the note on the keyboard before I close the lid and walk out towards the stairs. I can't risk running into her in the elevator, so I jog up the stairs and to my desk. Yeah, I'm definitely going soft.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

Korsak and Frost are already at their desks and they both look at me.

"I work here?"

"You're supposed to be at the seminar?" Korsak continues.

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

I smile as I take off my jacket and sit down. Korsak is still looking at me.

"Cavanaugh is not going to like this."

"I know. He will probably make me do paperwork all day, so you might as well just-"

Frost jumps up, grabs more than half his pile of files and places them firmly on my desk.

"Give me yours…" I finish and look at him over my screen.

He just smiles and winks at me. Any other day and I would be frustrated, but today I just smile. Korsak laughs at us before we all silence as Cavanaugh steps out of his office.

"Good morni- Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing here?"

Both Frost and Korsak suddenly find their screens very interesting, and I straighten up.

"I'm back. A little early. Sir."

It's not very hard to tell from his look that his angry.

"My office" he says and turns around.

I silently sigh before I follow him into his office and close the door behind me. He crosses his arms across his chest and just stares at me. It takes me a while to figure out he's actually giving me a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be at that seminar today, but seriously, it didn't do me any good. I learned nothing, all they did was talk for hours about things I already know. And you know that hours of talking is not the way to teach me. I learn by doing."

He remains silent, and I know he's not saying anything because he knows I'm right.

"And I will be at my desk all day catching up on paperwork."

I'm trying to make this easy on him, or maybe I'm just trying to avoid being yelled at. No matter what I'm trying, it's working. He sighs and sits down at his desk.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Frost and Korsak might need help as well…"

The hidden meaning is not really well hidden, and I smile.

"I'm already on it."

"Good. Now get out."

I just smile before I quickly leave his office. No need to stay longer than necessary. Frost looks at me as I find my chair again.

"That was fast?"

"I know how to handle him. I'll teach you someday" I answer a bit too arrogant.

"Yeah, sure" Korsak laughs at me and slowly shakes his head.

Frost and I just share a look and a smile.

It's easy to start at the top of the pile in front of me, but it doesn't take long before my attention drifts off. Frost and Korsak are in the middle of a case that I know nothing about. And even though I'm not supposed to involve myself, I can't help but eavesdrop on them. If I can call it eavesdropping when they are both in the same room as me. My focus is split between the case and a nifty little thing called e-mail. I can't stop thinking about Maura and the spark of joy I've felt during the last two days when a little envelope popped up in the corner of my screen. While I'm listening to the guys discussing leads in their case, I'm also wondering how long I'll manage to wait before I start typing. I'm restless and I really want this day to be over, but at the same time I keep telling myself that I won't write her until she notices the note. Which takes another ten minutes. Then the lovely little envelope pops up.

_To: Jane Rizzoli_

_From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_8:40am_

_What punishment did he give you?_

_(I am coming to find you, very soon…)_

I have to cover my mouth with my hand because I can't stop smiling. And I know I will get a few remarks if the guys find me smiling while doing what I hate the most about this job.

_To: Dr. Maura Isles_

_From: Jane Rizzoli_

_8:42am_

_Paperwork, as I suspected. _

_(I'm not going anywhere…)_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli_

_From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_8:46am_

_Good. I don't have any evidence to back up this theory, but my lab is finishing up a report that needs the attention of a couple of detectives on Homicide. I should probably bring it up as soon as I get my hands on it. It's probably just a coincidence, don't you think, that you work on the same floor as those detectives?_

I start laughing out loud and get unwanted attention from Frost and Korsak who are staring at something on Frost's screen.

"What's so funny?" Frost asks.

I shake my head, still laughing.

"Nothing."

Korsak stands up and gives me his best 'you-can't-fool-me'-look.

"It's nothing. Was just thinking about something" I try to explain, but somehow my laughter won't die.

I close my e-mail just in case one of them decides to take a closer look.

"Sure, you were just thinking about something" Frost repeats in a mocking and not at all convinced voice.

I clear my throat and finally succeed in killing my laughter. I turn my eyes back to the screen just to get them to focus back on their case. When they do I pull up my e-mail again.

_To: Dr. Maura Isles_

_From: Jane Rizzoli_

_8:56am_

_Dr. Isles, is it just a coincidence that you are jumping to conclusions? Or have you suffered a temporary memory loss due to a blow to the head? _

_As an expert on this particular field, I have to say it is downright dangerous (and wrong) to make a conclusion without the proper evidence. However, I have to say you are both correct and incorrect about your conclusion. It is not a coincidence that I work on the same floor as I happen to be a homicide detective myself. But I would say it is a coincidence that you happen to have a report that needs to be delivered to my part of the building._

_Sincerely, _

_Homicide Detective Jane 'Bad-ass' Rizzoli_

_Boston Police Department_

"Jane? Seriously? What's so funny?"

I lift my head and find the same two men staring at me.

"What?"

"Come on, you're laughing all the time, and I have never ever seen you type that fast at work" Frost explains.

I suddenly realize I have in fact been laughing in between the words I've been typing.

"Really, it's nothing. Just something from the seminar."

"That you just happen to think about right now?" Frost continues.

"Yeah."

"Not buying it."

Frost is leaning back in his chair, and Korsak is standing beside him with his arms crossed. It's quite clear that whatever case they are working on, can wait a few minutes, and I know I have to figure out something to say, so I say the first thing that pops into my head that has something to do with the seminar.

"Let's just say that a detective I've worked with in New York, who was at the seminar, has a certain thing for role-playing that involves a French maid costume."

_Sure, cause that won't get them interested… and your mind on something you really shouldn't be thinking about…_

Frost and Korsak look at each other while I close down my e-mail again, just in case. As I look up at them, they are smiling at each other, and I recognize the sly grin on Frost's face.

"Oh, this explains everything!" he bursts out, and they start laughing.

"What? Why?" I ask, totally wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Oh Jane… Jane, Jane, Jane…" Korsak sighs.

"What, what, what?"

Frost rubs his hand before he leans over his desk.

"You hooked up!"

He's half-whispering, half-screaming, I have no idea how he does it.

"I what? No!"

He leans back in his chair.

"You hooked up-"

"No!"

"And you went along with his little fantasy-"

"No, no!"

"But couldn't face him again today-"

"No, no, no!"

"Until you probably got some weird e-mail or something from him-"

"No, no, no!"

"And now you actually wanna see him again!"

"No! That's not true at all! You're just making stuff up!"

"Sure" Korsak laughs.

"Oh god… that is so not true!"

My cheeks are probably turning red right about now, and I don't know how to stop it. The guys are still laughing and I run my hands through my hair.

"You guys have no idea how out of line you are right now" I laugh.

A small motion at the bottom of my screen catches my eyes, but I don't dare open it.

"So, did he make you dust his hotel room" Frost jokes and I point my finger at him.

"I have filed a sexual harassment charge before, and I'm not afraid to do it again!"

Of course they know I'm (mostly) joking and they just keep laughing.

"You know what. Believe whatever your twisted minds want to believe. One day I'll remind you of this and you will see how terribly wrong you were. And I'm looking forward to it."

The fact is I can't help but smile at the real reason why I'm laughing and smiling, and right now, today, nothing can take that away from me. So that's why I'm smiling while I'm opening my e-mail once again. And the fact that Korsak gets a call related to their case finally gets their focus elsewhere.

_To: Jane Rizzoli_

_From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_9:05am_

_Dear Det. Jane 'Bad-ass' Rizzoli of BPD,_

_Don't you think I would remember if I suffered a blow to the head and suffered from temporary memory loss? _

_Never mind… _

_Yes, I am fully aware of the consequences of jumping to conclusions without evidence. As a doctor I know this can lead to hives, shortness of breath and general awkwardness and embarrassment. _

_And as a scientist and true believer of logic and science I do not generally believe in coincidences. It is merely a perception or state of mind for human beings to explain luck or bad luck, as human beings tend to have a way of believing they are not lucky (or unlucky) enough for whatever events have happened to them. However, recent events have made me attain a certain doubt about my belief in coincidences, which, honestly, is slightly unsettling._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. _

I'm about to hit the reply-button when the sound of heels against the floor makes me turn around. And there she is.

"Good morning, doc" Frost greets her.

"Good morning, detectives. Here's the report you wanted on the substance we found on the victim. I'm afraid it is duct tape as you guessed."

She hands him the report I know she's been waiting for since we got into our separate cars and headed off to work this morning. And yes, it makes me smile.

"Thanks… And that doesn't help us at all" Frost sighs as Korsak gets off the phone.

"I am sorry I couldn't help you."

Frost just shakes his head and smiles before Maura turns to me.

"Jane, could I talk to you for a second? I need your expert opinion on something."

I really have no idea how I manage to get out a decent reply without laughing. She really, really shouldn't be doing this. But just as I get up to leave, Frost takes a step forward.

"Um, Dr. Isles, can I bother you just a second? I would really like your insight on another case I'm working."

I instantly get a bad feeling and reach out to take Maura's arm and drag her away. But she just shakes her head, believing Frost actually needs her help.

"Of course. What case?"

"Oh no…" I whisper.

Maura turns to me, but I look away.

"I was wondering if you had any idea who Jane hooked up with on her seminar."

"I didn't hook up!" I argue once again.

Maura looks at me, and I don't really know what to read from her eyes. Surprise, joy, confusion, playful, I have no idea. But I have no problem imagining she's enjoying this way too much when she finally understands what's going on.

"You see, Jane's been in such a good mood today, and we sort of figured out that there must be a reason behind that smile."

Frost really doesn't know when to shut up, and I'm getting a bit too embarrassed.

"Come on, Frost! Let it go, I didn't hook up with anyone at the seminar!"

But Frost doesn't care about me and focuses on Maura. She catches my eyes for a second before she turns to Frost.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you are wrong. Jane didn't hook up, as you say, with anyone at the seminar."

"Really?"

He looks surprised, and I know he trusts Maura since she can't lie. And right now I'm very thankful for that sometimes annoying trait about her. Because I just realized there's a big difference between 'hooking up with someone' and 'hooking up with someone _at the seminar_'.

"Yes. Jane knows I will find out if she hides something from me. And she has finally learned to tell me everything."

I kinda get the feeling that she's choosing her words carefully right now.

"Wow… then why is she all happy and in such a good mood?"

"Really? You can't deal with the fact that I'm in a good mood for once?" I ask, a bit more sarcastic than I intended.

I grab Maura by her arm and gently pull at her.

"Come on, we're leaving the fifth grade."

Maura smiles at the boys before she follows me out of the room. I walk quickly down the hall, not really sure where we're going, but I have to get away from all the people. I finally drag her into the bathroom, and I realize I'm still holding her arm. We both look down at my hand before our eyes meet. She smiles before she looks around. Maybe the bathroom isn't the best place right now.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away from them" I smile.

"Good. I wanted to get you away from them and for myself."

I know we are alone, but I still don't know if I dare to do the one thing my body is aching for. Someone can easily walk through that door anytime, and by the way her eyes are moving between me and the door, she is aware of the risk. But the longer I stand here in front of her, the harder it is to resist. Surprisingly, she is the one who gives in to temptation first. In one quick move she takes a step towards me and kisses me. I welcome her lips as best as I can, doing everything I can to make the moment last as long as possible. The seconds are flying by and we're pushing our luck. But at the sound of footsteps right outside the door we pull apart and automatically place a decent amount of space between us. I release her arm, which I've been clinging to since we left Korsak and Frost. But no one comes through the door and I sigh.

"Oh my god, this is torture!"

She tilts her head, and looks at me with those innocent eyes, that adorable half smile.

"The good kind of torture" I add.

"You are comparing my kisses to torture. I don't think I like where this is going."

I laugh while I reach for her hand.

"You are not torture. Nothing about you is torture. But I just don't want to be here right now…"

"So you don't like me kissing you, and now you don't even want to be in the same room with me?"

I know she's only teasing me, and I can't do anything but smile myself.

"I don't want to be stuck at work, I don't want you to be stuck at work. I want to be somewhere else, alone, with you."

I try to give her my best puppy eyes, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"You know, you are technically not alone if I'm with you."

"And you are very lucky, because I'm in such a good mood that I'm gonna let that one pass without a single sarcastic or whiny comment."

Her reaction is to practically burst out into a huge smile to the point that I'm actually worried she might pull a muscle or something.

"But Jane. It's just one day and then we have the whole weekend. It's just a few more hours until lunch, and if you work hard on those papers, I might be able to finish up a bit earlier than usual."

Just the thought of two whole days with her makes me want to run over to my desk, and I know that's exactly what she's trying to achieve. I hesitate for a few moments, for the sake of my own sanity, before I nod.

"Fine. I'll go back to work. Really soon…"

I lean in and give her one quick kiss before she even gets the chance to object.

"And you go do… whatever it is you're doing today."

I wait for her to nod before I smile and we leave the bathroom, as casually as possible. Once back at my desk I notice Korsak and Frost are deep in a conversation, and I'm actually happy they have a case to focus on and not me. I'm about to continue with paperwork when I remember what I was doing when Maura interrupted.

_To: Dr. Maura Isles_

_From: Jane Rizzoli_

_9:24am_

_Doctor,_

_I have no doubt you of all people would battle a vicious memory loss and actually win. You certainly have the skills. _

_But, I do have to express my concern about the doubt you are talking about. I would like to take this opportunity to point out that I've been told I am a very good listener. If you feel you need to talk, discuss or just blow off some steam, I am free tonight. Maybe we could find a solution to all this over a glass of wine? And perhaps dinner… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli_

_From: Dr. Maura Isles_

_9:36am_

_I have been told I am quite the social geek (not my words), so I feel the need to clarify this. Detective, are you asking me out on a date?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles_

_From: Jane Rizzoli_

_9:42am_

_Well, only if you say yes… _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A short one, just for the fluff of it ;) (And because I love your reviews!)

* * *

"Jane, come on. Be serious."

"What? I am serious."

"No, you're not. You're just being difficult. Now put your arms around me and let me sleep."

I'm smiling in the dark as I can barely see her face in front of me. She is partly right, I might be a bit difficult, but I am serious as well.

"No, I don't want to."

She groans before she starts to laugh.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to sleep" I pout.

"And why not?"

"Because if I do I don't get to look at you. And when I wake up it will be Monday morning, and I really, really don't want to go to work tomorrow."

She smiles before she gives me a soft kiss.

"Sometimes you are like a grumpy 5-year old."

"It's your fault" I pout even more.

She takes a deep breath and lets her fingers trail down my cheek.

"I know."

She sounds happy which means she got my hidden compliment.

"But I have to sleep, and I am going to sleep now, with or without your arms."

"Hey! You just told me you couldn't sleep without my strong and perfect embrace" I quote.

_Which by the way, is the most amazing thing I have ever heard coming from your beautiful lips._

"I know what I said, but obviously I can. I mean, I have been sleeping without you my whole life. It's just that I don't want to anymore."

It's becoming a real struggle not to wrap my arms around her and just hold her tightly and never let go. It's not that I don't want to, because I do. But I really don't want this day, or weekend, to end. She inches even closer to me and even in the dark I can see how she's trying to give me her most innocent look.

"Please? I know you want to. Just hold me, and never let me go."

I sigh before I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"It's so not fair when you say things like that…"

She smiles against my neck while I kiss the top of her head. If I thought I was going soft on Friday… well, I don't even want to finish that sentence. The last two days have been sent from heaven. We went out for dinner last night, and took a (freezing) walk in the park earlier today, but other than that we haven't left the house. We've had serious talks, we've been joking around, watching movies and just relaxed. But most importantly, we've been together the whole time. And the fact that Ma has been out of town since we left work on Friday, is just a bonus I've been grateful for the whole time. I don't think we would've survived with her barging in and interrupting 50 times a day.

"Ma knows…" I say quietly while smiling for myself.

"Knows what?"

"How I feel about you."

This makes Maura lift her head and look at me.

"She does? How?"

"I can tell by her behavior. She sometimes looks at you with happiness in her eyes, and then she looks at me and smiles. And I know her, I can read her like an open book at times. She's not really good at keeping secrets. It's like she's trying to tell me that it's okay with her, the whole you and I thing, and that I have extremely good taste in women."

She laughs at me and props herself up on her elbow.

"Women? Like plural?"

"No… you're more than enough" I flirt shyly.

She closes her eyes and breathes in slowly before she looks at me again.

"I like that" she whispers and gently presses her lips against mine.

The fact that this is all happening has started to sink in, and I do my very best to enjoy each moment. I have dreamed about kissing her for so long, and I'm not gonna lie, there has been situations where I've been so close to leaning in only to stop myself at the last moment.

"So, have you talked to your mother about your feelings?"

"Are you crazy? No way. She doesn't even know that I know that she… knows. And I don't talk to my mother about these things, you know that."

"But she already knows… and apparently she was correct. You could just tell her, at least now considering what has happened these last days."

She lies down again and resumes her perfect position on my shoulder.

"I could, but I'm not ready to tell her about this. And I don't think you are either."

"Why do you think I'm not ready?"

"You know my mother, right? She's gonna freak out."

She smiles and nods while my fingers start stroking her arm. I actually start to blush at the thought that's racing through my mind, and I clear my throat.

"And besides, I wouldn't know what to tell her, cause I'm not really… sure what… _this_ is."

_Thank God it's dark in here… _

I'm really not telling the truth. I most certainly have an idea what _this_ is, I just don't know what she thinks _this_ is.

"Jane…"

She lifts her head and gives me a small kiss on the cheek before she looks at me and smiles.

"I have wanted this for a long time. _This_ is us… you and me. This is life, this is what I want for my future. You and me. This is it for me."

She grabs a hold of my hand while I can feel my heart skip a beat and race at the same time.

"And if someone tries to hit on me from this day on, I want you to put your arms around me and give them that smug smile of yours and tell them that I'm yours. And that you will knock out anyone who comes too close while you flash your badge, like I know you will."

I laugh slightly and squeeze her hand.

"You're adorable…" I whisper and softly plant a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I'm not. But I am yours. If you want me…"

"Then it's settled, you're mine. And I'm yours."

I pause to give myself a chance to catch my breath.

"And this is it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Had to make this one because of all the beards in last night's episode. PS: If you guys have any fun/awkward ideas on how the guys find out about our sweet duo, please share them with me. :)

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
08:12am_

_Your mother just asked me why you left the seminar a day early…_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
08:23am_

_Oh no… did you faint? Break out in hives? Do I have to come down and comfort you? Or do I have to go down to the café and calm a screaming and panicking woman before she starts running around and telling every single one she sees?_

_Wait? How did she know? I haven't even seen her yet._

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
08:29am_

_I am assuming you are making fun of me… No, I didn't faint. And no, she's not screaming and panicking in the café. I told her that you told me that the seminar was boring. I still don't know how I managed to avoid such a direct question._

_I don't know how she knew. Cavanaugh?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
09:14am_

_Of course… Cavanaugh. I keep forgetting they're dating. *shivers*_

_Wow, good job, doc. I'm actually a bit surprised myself. And no, I wasn't making fun of you! I was only… Okay, I was making fun of you… sort of. Just a bit… because I think it's adorable. *winks*_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
09:20am_

_I must say, I appreciate you trying to make it up to me whenever you make fun of me. Don't stop doing that._

_You forget that your mother is seeing your boss? How is that possible? I think this is funny, seeing as he is your boss and your future step-father. So that means your brother, mother, step-father and girlfriend all work at the same place as you do. How is that? What's it like to never get away from your family? It must be painful… _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
09:25am_

_Huh?_

_Sorry… you lost me at girlfriend…_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
09:30am_

_Guess I have to come find you then._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
09:32am_

_Crap. Your timing sucks. Heading out. Guys got a new lead, let me tag along. Gotta run. Find you later!_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
11:54am_

_This is taking forever. In a crappy bakery just outside Boston, Korsak acts like a hoarder, can't leave any donuts behind (enemy lines). Frost keeps nagging me about the seminar and the hook up. I'm about to smack him in the head with his own tie. You know, like a wet towel. Oh, the sound would be so worth it!_

_Any more questions from the interfering Queen of curiosity? _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
12:46pm_

_You know Frost is doing it because he loves you. You should be grateful. And you really should steal some of Korsak's donuts. He doesn't need them._

_Yes, in fact, your mother wanted to make me dinner tonight and chat over a glass of wine (her words). _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
12:59pm_

_Yes, I am soo grateful. He's like… the best friend ever! *sarcasm* (Yeah, I know he cares, but come on… He's annoying as...crazy right now. Asking questions, pushes me to my limits, won't let anything go.)_

_Oh no! Did she say what she wanted to "chat" about? And even worse, does this mean I have to go home to my own apartment tonight?! (She wanted to make you dinner and chat: technically not a question, doc!) _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
13:24pm_

_He does all this because he loves you. Just think of all the times I've asked you questions, pushed you to your limits and didn't let anything go over the years._

_She didn't say. And no, you don't have to go home. You could come too, I'm sure she wants to spend time with you as well. (Touché.) _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
14:54pm_

_Good point, doc. A very good point indeed. But still different as I have no obvious signs of attraction when he talks to me…_

_Uh… I don't know if I can handle a dinner with Ma tonight. But on the other side, maybe I should be there in case she starts to ask dangerous questions that you don't want to answer and then she knows something is up because you always answer "I really don't want to answer that" when you actually should be lying and everyone knows it. _

_On our way back. Find your first aid kit. I'm bleeding. _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
15:02pm_

_Yes, when you put it like that I really think you should be there tonight… _

_Oh Jane, what did you do now? _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
15:12pm_

_I did my job. You should see the bad guy *grins* _

_(Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just cut my arm.)_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
15:23pm_

_And the Rizzoli-meaning for "cut my arm" is what? Deep cut that needs sutures and will probably end up with an infection, but you refuse to go to the ER because "I have you" and "what's the point of dating a doctor if you can't patch me up"?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
15:27pm_

_I have never said that last thing… But yeah, sounds right…_

_(Stop making me smile like a goof. Frost is starting to wonder….)_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
15:28pm_

_Get used to the questions, I'll never stop trying to make you smile like a goof. _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
15:30pm_

_Apparently not. I like that. In fact, I love that… _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm still amazed by the feedback from you. Thank you so much!  
Just a small warning: I have no idea how to write good crime, so don't take the cases and crime too seriously. And this chapter is quite long (I don't think you'll mind though), but I couldn't split it. Enjoy!

* * *

If it hadn't been for the constant craving for coffee, I wouldn't be going near the cafe this morning. Ma is of course already behind the counter and I brace myself as I walk in.

"Hey, Ma."

"Jane! Good morning!"

I don't know if I'm just tired or if it's the lack of coffee, but she's practically beaming in front of me.

"You're in a good mood" I point out.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I try to fight a yawn, but loose and Ma looks at me and smiles.

"Did you and Maura stay up late last night after I left?"

"No, not really. I think I fell asleep on the couch."

I don't want to talk about last night with Ma right now. Not that the dinner last night was a disaster. It wasn't, but I had a hard time keeping things (and touches) strictly casual and… friendly with Maura. Ma didn't say a word, but I know she wanted to, and still wants to. She kept giving me these secret smiles, like the one she's giving me now.

"Maura has a bed, you know?"

I freeze as she hands me my coffee and I just stare at her for a second before I manage to pull myself together.

"Yes, Ma. Like pretty much everyone else on this planet she has a bed. She actually has two beds. What's your point?"

She just smiles and shakes her head lightly.

"I'm just saying… It's not good for your neck or back to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I didn't sleep on her couch all night. I'm fine, thank you."

I turn around to get my sugar and to make her shut up.

"Alright" she says behind my back, and I can hear the smile she's wearing.

I silently sigh while I start pouring sugar in my coffee. Halfway through my slightly disturbing amount of sugar, Maura walks in and immediately notices my routine.

"Jane… you really should reduce the amount of sugar."

It's the same complaint I've heard for so long, but it sounds different now. I turn my head and try to give her a harsh look, but once again I fail completely. It turns out I'm smiling instead.

"I know…"

She waits a second, like she's evaluating my sincerity, before she smiles back. Knowing very well that my mother is probably watching us, I turn my eyes back to my coffee and pick it up.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

It comes out almost as a whisper, and I touch her arm without even thinking about it. But as she turns to walk towards my mother, I can't help but let my fingers trail across her back while I walk behind her. It takes every ounce of strength to not turn around until I get to the elevator. I try to casually turn around. My mother is smiling at me.

In the very second my cup hits my desk, Korsak's phone rings. Both Frost and I look at him and wait patiently until we can hear the famous words.

"We'll be right there."

He hangs up and Frost is already on his feet while I groan.

"Oh come on, I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Tell that to the two dead guys" Korsak replies.

"Two? Great…"

I pick up my keys and throw them to Frost.

"You're driving. I need my coffee."

He lights up and rushes out of the office.

* * *

It's the first crime scene where I'm in serious trouble. The kind of trouble where I can't stop smiling whenever I look at the medical examiner. And half of the times, I don't even notice it. And by the fifth time Frost makes a comment about my stupid grin, I'm seriously considering leaving and head back to the station alone. I've always been professional, no matter what. Hell, I shot my girlfriend's father!

_Oh, what a Christmas it could've been!_

I laugh silently for myself as Maura looks at me and silently asks what I'm laughing at. I just shake my head and smile.

"Okay, I'm done" she states and takes off her gloves.

All four of us walk away from the two bodies lying in the storage room in a café. I really didn't need a double homicide today. Or ever. I catch up with Maura who is signing off a few papers to get the bodies transported back to the morgue. I let my eyes linger a few seconds on her as she hands the papers and a pen back to one of the officers. She smiles politely at him, and I feel my smile coming back. Frost and Korsak join us, which forces me to straighten up.

"If you don't need anything else from me, I will get back to start the autopsies" Maura declares.

Frost, Korsak and I share a look. Korsak opens his mouth to say something when a surreal situation occurs. I'm not even sure if I understand what really happens. All I can hear is Frankie's voice and then a loud bang followed by a small thud and some rattling and then a squeal. We are standing in the kitchen of the café, with shelves all around us and benches, refrigerators and everything else you need in a kitchen, including ingredients all over the place. Maura is standing with her back to some shelves, facing the three of us. What I think happen is this: Frankie comes through the door and gives the door a bit too strong of a push, resulting in the door slamming against the shelves behind Maura. Something tips over on the shelves and the squeal is coming from Maura who is somehow caught in a steady stream of sugar pouring down on her like it's the freaking Niagara Falls. Or I believe it is sugar. I sure hope so. As the last grains of sugar fall down on her, we all are standing there like morons. Frankie still has his hand on the door, like he's trying to stop time and go back and undo the whole situation. Maura is standing in a pile of sugar, her hands up in the air in front of her face and her eyes and mouth wide open. She's staring at me. As the whole scene starts to replay in my head, I can't stop my body from shaking as I start to laugh. I am soon joined by three grown men laughing so hard they can barely stand on their feet. And we are all laughing out loud as Maura gives us an evil glare. She's covered in white, small grains, and I know I should give her a helping hand, but it's impossible to move.

"I… Oh my god!" I laugh.

Maura runs her fingers through her hair.

"I'm covered in sugar!" she cries as she feels the grains.

We're laughing even more. Korsak's voice drowns out the rest of us for a second.

"At least it's…"

He trails off and laughs even harder.

"At least it's not flour!"

This has us bending over laughing, and even Maura lets out a giggle. I'm thinking it's mostly because of the sight of three grown men with tears in their eyes and needing to hold on to something just to stand up.

"Oh my god" she nearly sobs as her hands tries to brush of the sugar.

"It's everywhere. It's in my hair. And in my shoes."

She looks at me and pouts.

"Help me…"

I nod before she looks down her body. I take a step towards her and the sugar crunches underneath my feet.

"Oh… it's even in my bra!" she laughs.

The laughing behind me is just increasing (while I'm wondering if I dare to help her after all), and as I stretch out my hand towards Maura, my mind has another idea. I lean forward to whisper into her ear.

"Sugartits."

I pull back with a huge grin and her big eyes stare at me for a short moment before she too bursts out laughing.

"What?!"

I just shrug my shoulders and laugh. Her laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds I've heard so far in my life. It's pure, it's spontaneous and it's real. She finally takes my hand and steps out of the pile of sugar.

"You can't say things like that" she says in between laughs.

Of course this gets the guys attention.

"Say what?" Frankie asks as the laughter slowly settles.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly before Maura reacts.

I smile as she shakes her head and takes off her jacket.

"I can't believe this" she sighs before a few more laughs slip out.

"That was unbelievable. Man, I wish I had that taped" Frost chuckles.

"No, you don't" Maura argues while she hands me her jacket.

Frost just keeps grinning.

"Oh my God, my stomach hurts" I laugh slightly.

I look at Maura who is attacking her hair with her hands, trying to shake the sugar out somehow.

"Oh god, this is going to take forever."

"Don't worry" Korsak interrupts.

"It will melt when the sun comes up."

I start to laugh again, but cover my mouth with my hand when Maura stares at me. It's going to be one, funny day at the Boston Police Department.

* * *

I like the fact that I don't need an excuse to go down to the morgue this day. But it does take me a while cause my stomach still hurts. Frost, Korsak and I all need a few minutes at our desks, just trying to relax our facial muscles before we start working again. Needless to say, Frost and I spent most of the drive back thinking of jokes about sugar. So when I enter the morgue I put on a huge smile.

"Hey, sweetie!"

I drag out the words, trying to exaggerate as much as possible. It really doesn't sound like anything I would usually say. Maura seems to misunderstand though, cause she quickly turns to me before her eyes travel over towards the lab and back at me.

"Jane…" she whispers through clenched teeth.

"What?"

I play innocent as I walk over to her.

"Not at work, remember?"

I just laugh and don't bother lowering my voice like she wants me to.

"But you are sweet. Like sugar!"

She relaxes when she understands the joke and laughs slightly.

"Of course… I should have picked up on that" she sighs.

"Yes! How did you not see that one coming? I thought you knew me!"

Maura shrugs her shoulders and focuses back on the body on the table. I take another step towards her which causes our shoulders to connect.

"But seriously" I say lower this time.

"How is my sugarpi…le?"

She immediately drops her hands to the table and turns to me while smiling somewhat frustrated. I can't stop grinning and she shakes her head and sighs.

"How many more of those do you have?"

"Oh, I got a bunch of them, baby!" I reply cocky.

"Really? Let me hear then."

I raise my hand to pick out some invisible sugar from her hair.

"Nah. I'm gonna save them. I actually came down here because of the two bodies."

"So you'll let me get back to work?"

My eyes drift down to her mouth, just waiting for her smile to grow and show off those distracting dimples. But it doesn't happen and I'm left staring at her lips, which, honestly, is just as distracting. I don't know how much time passes before I hear my name being called out in a warning tone. My eyes slowly make their way to her hazel ones.

"Work, remember?" she reminds me.

"Right!" I exhale and turn away.

"Work, murders… dead bodies, reddish-brown stains… yucky stuff…"

Maura giggles as she listens to me trying to win the fight against my cravings. I'm a bit surprised when it actually works, and I manage to control myself enough to start collecting fingerprints of the two dead men. Maura continues her autopsy and after a few minutes we're back to normal, whatever that is nowadays. After another ten minutes Korsak enters with coffee for all three of us.

"Find anything?"

"Not much yet" I answer and accept the coffee he's handing me with a smile.

"What about the bullet?" he continues.

Maura nods as she joins us.

"Yes, I've extracted both bullets and sent them to the lab."

Korsak nods before he takes a sip of his coffee and then makes a face.

"Ugh, that was not good. Hey doc, do you have any sugar?"

I almost spit out my coffee laughing. He tries to casually look over at Maura, but I can see the smile playing at the corner of his lips. Maura on the other hand, is not smiling. She tilts her head and gives him the silent version of my well-known 'really?'.

"Come on, Korsak. You can do better than that" I encourage him.

He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm warming up."

Maura sighs and takes a sip of her coffee.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

She looks at me and obviously tries to get some sort of understanding. She knows perfectly well it's not going to happen.

"Well, you really didn't give us much of a choice."

I manage to stop the word 'baby' from slipping out at the very last minute.

* * *

After a few interviews with the employees at the café, both Frost and I get a feeling that this case is going to solve itself. The owner didn't show up at work, no one has heard from him and can't get in touch with him. And he knew the two dead men.

"Why do I get the feeling that the café wasn't his only income?" Frost asks rather rhetorically as we pull up at the owner's house.

"Gee, I don't know…"

We're outside a pretty nice house in the fancier part of Boston. Perfect green grass in front of the house, perfectly trimmed hedges along the sidewalk and it looks like the house was painted this morning.

"There's no way he can afford this by running a small café" I say as we step out of our car.

I take a quick look around and notice the garage is open and his car is missing.

"Skid marks."

Frost points to the road right next to the driveway.

"Someone was in a hurry" I reply as my phone buzzes.

I pick it up and smile at the name on the screen while I answer.

"Hey Maura. What's up?"

"Hi. I was wondering if you could come downstairs for a minute. I found something that might interest you."

"Oh, Frost and I are checking out the owner's house. But Korsak is back at the station, I'll get him to come down."

"No! That's… it's no big deal. It can wait."

The sudden change in her voice makes me stop.

"What? Maura, everything you find is important" I point out.

There's a short silence before I hear her sigh.

"It's not related to the case…"

My goofy smile returns and I have to look another way so Frost won't start asking me questions again.

"Oh… I see" I almost whisper.

I turn back to Frost and just hold up a finger indicating I need a minute. He just nods and walks slowly up the driveway.

"So what did you find?" I ask.

"Uh… hold on."

Another silence before I hear the door closing in her office.

"I… found some evidence that might suggest that I am missing you."

How the hell does she do this? I'm supposed to be a highly ranked, professional detective. And here I am, standing with my back against my partner because I have to hide that ridiculous grin that just won't take no for an answer. I physically can't fight back a simple smile because of one simple sentence. I have to take a deep breath before I'm sure I can speak without sounding like a giggly school girl.

"That does interest me… So, what do you want me to do with that evidence?"

"Isn't that your job to find out, detective? I thought you processed evidence daily?"

I laugh slightly.

"Yes, you are right… That is my job. So I will come and… collect the evidence as soon as I'm back."

"Good. It will be waiting for you in my office."

Just the very thought of seeing her again makes me sigh.

"You really are amazing…"

She's probably smiling right now and my mind paints a picture right away.

"I'll see you soon" she says softly before our connection dies.

My hand drops down while I take a breath and try to regain my composure. When I think I've got it together, I turn around and walk up to Frost who is patiently waiting at the top of the driveway. I stare at the front door we're about to knock and I say a small prayer silently in my head.

_Don't be home._

* * *

Frost doesn't even bother to say something when I push the down button by the elevator and say I'll be up in a minute. I'm usually not patient by nature, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Frost is waiting for his elevator, and luckily my thinking is still logical and rational since I've stopped myself from taking the stairs. I probably would've taken the stairs if I was alone. But I eventually find myself walking into Maura's office and she lights up behind her desk.

"How did it go?" she asks and gets up.

The ever politely Dr. Isles.

"He wasn't home" I smile.

She takes a few steps closer to me before she stops and leaves an unprofessional amount of space between us.

"Too bad."

Apparently I'm not the only one who can't fight back a smile. I quickly take in the surroundings, people are talking in the crime lab next to her office, and walking in the hall. Anyone can barge in on us at any time. Maura seems to have noticed the same defeat. We look at each other and every little piece of me wants to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. But this is work. There is a line between work and personal life, no matter how thin and invisible that line is right now.

"I have a confession" she says quietly.

She says it so seriously I actually catch myself thinking about a hundred different things in the blink of an eye.

"I believe I truly understand the concept of torture now."

I burst out laughing as I put the pieces together, and when she smiles at me I reach out my hand to rub her arm. I mean, it's a totally appropriate friendly move, right?

"I'm so sorry you had to find out" I giggle.

"Are you?" she smiles back.

"No. Not at all."

I'm about to let my hand slide down her arm when my phone decides to buzz and scare the both of us. I take a quick look and groan.

"Crap… I have to go solve a murder."

I can't seem to move though, and my hand still rests perfectly on her arm

"Then you should probably go."

"I hate that you're so reasonable."

She smiles and places her hand over mine.

"Give me five minutes to finish up a report, and I'll be unreasonable for a little while."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I could bring my favorite detective a cup of coffee, even though I know she's had enough caffeine already."

"You've got yourself a deal" I respond quickly before she changes her mind.

"But that means you have to go, now" she says strictly.

I let out a very frustrated moan before I reluctantly turn around.

"What did you find?" I ask Frost as I return to my desk.

"Our café owner is a drug dealer."

"Of course…"

"Yeah. Not a surprise. Korsak tracked down his car while we were out and he put out a BOLO on it."

I shed my jacket and toss it over my chair before I sit down.

"Good... you think he's running?"

Frost just raises his eyebrows and I smile.

"Yeah, me too" I sigh.

I turn around and look at the board with pictures of the victims and from the crime scene. A photo of our prime suspect has been put up while we were gone.

"And if he's running that means he's long gone by now. Maura estimated time of death at midnight…"

_God damn, I can't even say her name without smiling…_

I slowly turn back around after biting my own lip, and Frost nods.

"Which means he has a 15 hour head start" he finishes my sentence.

I hate it when we seem to hit a wall in a case, with nothing to go on, and right know I'm starting to get the feeling that that's where we're headed.

"Do you think he was stupid enough to use his credit cards this morning?" I ask.

"It's worth a shot, I'm on it."

I pick up the file on our runaway and try to focus, but my mind keeps drifting off. And I can't stop it. I find myself thinking about Maura and all the small changes in our daily lives, the e-mails and texts that I now can't live without, and I hate writing! Then I try to force myself to focus on the case. Thoughts are jumping between drugs and murders, to the smell of her hair and the comforting weight of her arm across my stomach. It's surreal and I can't concentrate on anything. Her face shouldn't appear on the papers in front of me, and her voice should really not be playing in my head while I try to put together pieces of a murder. I put down the file and stare at my screen instead. Right now I wish we both had a 'normal' job. I want to pick up my stuff at exactly 4pm and head home and have dinner with my girlfriend-

_Oh god, butterflies, chills, smiles… no, not now._

And have dinner with Maura-

_Nope, not helping!_

And just have dinner! And not be disturbed by murders. But I know deep inside that it's just frustration, and I can't see myself doing anything else.

After another twenty minutes, and a dozen glances at my watch, Maura finally shows up with the coffee she promised me. I don't care if I smile stupidly when our eyes meet. She hands me a cup and I see right away that something's missing.

"Hey, where's my sugar?" I complain.

"Jane…" Frost says and makes me look up at him.

"Your sugar's standing right next to you" he grins.

I'm confused, surprised and nervous all at once. How the hell did he know? Then I hear Korsak laughing and I suddenly realize the joke.

"Oh right!" I laugh and look at Maura.

She's getting really good at her silent 'really?' which makes me feel proud.

"Jane, if you want me to bring you coffee you just have to accept that it comes without sugar. Someone has to reduce your sugar intake."

My mind is going crazy over the double meaning of the joke right now. Frost just turned the whole sugar jokes into something completely different for me. I desperately want to play along on this, but I know I'll probably say something weird and decides to keep my mouth shut.

"No offence doc, but I think you are the one with the sugar problem right now…" Frost jokes.

We start laughing again, and even Maura smiles.

"Good one, detective."

She grabs a chair and pulls it next to me and sits down.

"Maura, seriously, I need sugar, just a little bit" I say, trying to keep a straight face.

She looks at me with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I am not giving you any more sugar. It's not good for you."

I can't tell if she's being serious and are actually talking about sugar, or if she is on the same track as my mind.

"But according to you, all this coffee isn't good for me either. So why do you always bring me coffee?"

"I could stop being nice, if that's what you want."

"I didn't say that! But I actually prefer to get my own coffee if that means I get all the sugar I want."

"If that's what you want. I will keep that in mind the next time I feel like being nice to you."

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" I laugh.

"I want you to be nice, but it would be nicer if you poured some sugar in my coffee."

"And it would be nice if you at least accepted that I care about you and want you to be healthy, which is why I am not giving you sugar."

Korsak interrupts our little discussion by laughing, and we all turn to him.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You two are arguing like a married couple. It reminds me of my ex-wife."

"Which one of your ex-wives?" Frost jumps in.

Korsak glares at him.

"All three of them!"

We laugh again, and I finally find an excuse to put my hand on Maura's knee.

"Well, I guess Maura is my work-wife. Why else would she be nagging me about what I wear, and what I eat, what I drink…"

"Jane!" she complains as the guys laugh and nod at me.

"I'm not that horrible!"

She's actually pouting, and I feel a bit guilty right away. But I can't do what I want to do, so I just keep smiling.

"Of course not, sugar pie!"

I give her my best puppy eyes and tilt my head, pretending to beg for forgiveness. She's still pouting, but her lips want to smile.

"Oh, Jane, how could we forget the songs?"

Frost interrupts my act and I look at him.

"What songs?"

He's already typing with a smile on his face.

"Remember what we talked about in the car this morning? We forgot the songs."

I need a few seconds to remember that all we did on the drive back from the crime scene, was come up with jokes about sugar.

"Right, we did!"

And then I realize what made him think of it now, sugar pie. I instantly hear the song in my head, but I can't remember the name of the band and I start snapping my fingers.

"Oh god I can't remember the name, but you kno-"

"Already found it" Frost interrupts me.

And then the familiar music starts. Even Korsak smiles as he recognizes the song. I take a quick look at Maura before I turn to Frost.

"Care to join me?" I smile.

He flashes his smile and nods. I turn to Korsak who also nods before we all turn our attention on Maura and start singing.

"_Sugar pie, honey bunch, you know that I love you!"_

We all play along, with our hands to our hearts and pretending to really woo her. Okay, I might not be pretending. Maura instantly turns into a huge, goofy smile, and I'm starting to realize what I've been looking like the last couple of days.

"_I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else."_

She knows this isn't just a joke or a song, and she looks at me with those gorgeous dimples showing and I'm completely lost. All the lyrics disappear from my head and we just stare at each other while the song goes on with Frost and Korsak as backup singers. It's all over in two seconds though. Maura turns her head and looks down at her shoes while I see her face slowly turning bright red.

"Ah, she's blushing!" I exclaim victoriously.

Frost and Korsak cheer with me while Maura laughs and look at them. Then she turns to me and bites her lip, and I am more than ready to get the hell out of here.

* * *

It's Tuesday, I haven't been home since last Monday morning and I told Maura I was going home to my own apartment after work. And somehow I end up in her driveway and I have no idea how I got her. I just laugh at myself before I walk inside and find her standing in the kitchen making coffee on her god damn coffee machine, my biggest challenge in the whole Isles-house. I don't even bother knocking anymore.

"Jane? I thought you were going home?"

I smile at the happy, yet confused face.

"Yeah, so did I… Where's your computer?"

The confusion takes over on her face.

"In the living room, by the couch. But-"

I'm already long gone and she cuts herself off. I find her computer on the table and turn it on while I walk back.

"What's so important?" she asks as I stop by the kitchen counter.

"Nothing" I smile.

I open the browser and go straight to youtube and type in what I'm searching for.

_Def Leppard – Pour some sugar on me_

The song has been stuck in my head the last hour, and I start playing the first video that shows up. I finally look up at Maura who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I ask when I notice the stern look on her face.

"This song must be quite special."

"No, not really. Why do you say that?"

I take a few steps towards her.

"I just assumed that the first thing you wanted to do was to kiss me… We haven't been alone all day, but I see why it was more important to listen to a rock song instead."

She turns around and continues on her coffee. I laugh silently, cause a smile is threatening to dance across her lips.

"Oh sugar pie" I say softly and walk up to her, trying not to laugh.

"Are you a bit offended? Maybe even jealous? A bit mad?"

I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek.

"Yes, I am" she replies as expected, the smile inching closer.

"Then let me make it up to you."

I place another soft kiss on her cheek, but she pulls away.

"Jane… you have to wait, I'm dealing with very hot things right now."

"So am I."

She laughs before she gives me a little nudge with her elbow.

"I'm serious. You'll have to wait."

I hesitate for a moment before I do as she says and I pull away.

"I know what you're doing, you're just trying to punish me."

I walk over to the computer and turn up the volume.

"So?" she asks and looks at me.

"It's fine, but you know you're punishing yourself as well. But I can wait…"

I hear the song is getting to the part I was waiting for. Maura is obviously trying hard to concentrate on her coffee, and I start to sing along with the song.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up."_

She clearly remembers me singing at work, and she throws me a suspicious look. I smile before I start rocking out to the chorus.

"_Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, come on fire me up."_

She bursts out laughing and completely forgets about her coffee.

"_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet."_

As the drums and the guitar take over, Maura is grinning at me.

"Come here" she says.

I close the gap between us in a quick jump and she instantly starts kissing me. She places one hand on my stomach and suddenly starts pushing me backwards until I bump into the counter behind me.

"Dr. Isles, I thought you had to finish your coffee…?"

She barely let me speak in between her kisses.

"I changed my mind. I realized my girlfriend wanted something."

"Yes, she does. Nice catch."

"So I thought it would be just mean of me to not do it."

Suddenly she pulls away and grabs the top of my shirt with her left hand while the right is reaching for something on the counter. I can't even turn my head before her hand is back and pouring sugar (I assume) down my shirt. I gasp as the sugar falls down my skin, and Maura lightly rubs my chest before she looks up at me.

"You told me to pour some sugar on you. And now we're even. Sugartits."

We both start laughing and I'm so impressed I just want to pull her close and kiss her. But as I'm reaching for her, a voice breaks through our laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I don't even need to turn around to know Ma is in the house.

"Fuck…" I mumble as Maura takes a small step back.

"Hey, Ma. You're not interrupting" I say and turn around.

The movement causes more sugar to fall out from the bottom of my shirt and onto the floor. The sound is overwhelming right now. Maura has turned bright red, and I look at Ma.

"This isn't what it looks like" I try to explain, but my laughter kinda ruins the whole thing.

"Really? So Maura isn't trying to feel you up?"

"What? No! She's… this is… payback!"

"It is" Maura agrees.

I turn my head to Maura, but the look on her face makes me laugh. She's looking like a little child who has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I rub my face to hide the grin.

"Really, Ma. It is. Maura was basically drowned in sugar on a crime scene this morning, and I've been teasing her about it all day. She finally got her revenge…"

Ma looks at the both of us and smiles. I am perfectly aware that Maura's face isn't exactly helping us, and I'm basically waiting for Ma to start asking questions.

"Okay. Good for you, Maura."

Ma looks at her, and I try to hide my surprise.

"Thank you" Maura mumbles back.

"So, are you girls hungry? I've just made dinner, if you want."

"Uh.. no thanks, I was just heading home. I need to… do some laundry" I blurt out.

"Jane, you could wash your clothes here" Maura interrupts me, a bit too enthusiastic.

I slowly turn my head towards her and almost stare at her.

"Yes, I could… But my clothes are not here… They are home, in my apartment…"

I can barely hear a giggle coming from Ma, and Maura lights up.

"Oh, of course. So it would make more sense to do your laundry at your apartment…"

"Yes, miss genius" I laugh.

I try to ignore the fact that I have more dirty clothes here than home at the moment.

"What about you Maura, are you joining me for dinner?" Ma asks.

Maura looks at me before she looks at Ma, and I can almost see how her thoughts are spinning, trying to find a way to lie without lying. It seems like she's failing.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I just have to clean up the mess Jane's made."

"Wha- hey!"

Ma laughs.

"Just come over when you're ready, sweetie."

Then she slowly disappears, and I let out a sigh.

"Yup, I think she knows…"

* * *

I finally make it home, unfortunately. I really don't know what I was thinking. But I use my frustration to actually do something useful. I put on some music and pull out a beer from the fridge before I do some laundry. With the right kind of music the boring chores goes smoothly, and I even change the sheets on my bed while I'm at it. I walk back into the kitchen and look around. It's not really dirty but I decide to give the vacuum cleaner, and myself, a workout. While I'm working I occasionally burst out laughing as my mind goes through the events of the day. And then my thoughts are back on Maura, her eyes, her smile, her geeky science talk and how she's changed pretty much everything in my life right now. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I'm putting the vacuum cleaner back in its place. And I start to wonder if there's anyone at all who doesn't know what's going on. Because I look like someone has put a giant smiley face-sticker on my face, and if this is how I look nowadays…

"Screw it, I don't care" I remind myself and walk over to the kitchen and my beer.

My phone is trying to tell me I have a new text. I sit down and open the text only to find myself laughing.

_Torture!_

The text was sent over thirty minutes ago, and I take a sip of my beer while writing back.

_No! What can I do? Should I call 911?_

I patiently wait for a reply, but after five minutes I'm guessing she's still with Ma, trying to dodge suspicious questions. I take my phone with me while I heat up some leftovers from the freezer. As I reach the couch with my food and a new beer, my phone buzzes.

_Why would you call yourself? _

_Cute :) Then what do you want me to do? Come over and rescue you with a SWAT team? _

Another five minutes without reply and I finish my dinner and my beer only to fall back on the couch and drift off. The buzz from my phone wakes me up after nearly twenty minutes.

_That would be a waste of time and recourses… I'm not home._

_Not home? Then where are you?_

_Take a wild guess._

I jump up right away and skip over to the door. On the other side is Maura, smiling, and I grab a fistful of her jacket and pulls her inside before I close the door.

"If anyone saw me like this, my reputation as a bad-ass would be ripped to pieces."

She wraps her arms around my neck and silences me with a soft kiss.

"I don't care. I like you like this."

* * *

"You still don't want to tell Angela after today?"

Maura's soft voice breaks the silence that has surrounded my bedroom.

"No, not yet…"

I can barely see anything in the darkness, but the lack of sight only sharpens my other senses. I can feel her body rising with every breath she takes in my arms. That and the warm breath against my neck has quickly become my favorite part about her. No matter how stunning she can be in daylight, or how enchanting her smile can be, I always look forward to this exact moment where everything else is silent and out of sight.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell her. If she knew we wouldn't have to sneak around."

I smile as I place a soft kiss on her head.

"I know. And it's not that I want to sneak around, or hide our relationship, cause I really don't want to hide this from anyone!"

She lifts her head from my shoulder and lies down on the pillow next to mine.

"But…?"

"But… even though we've known each other for years, and you know how crazy my family can be, we're not just friends anymore. We're a couple, still in the first week! And I don't want my mother to ambush you with questions and talks about weddings and grandchildren like you and I both know she will. I need a few more days so that my heart can try and find a normal rhythm again."

Her lips turn into a huge smile as she leans closer to kiss me.

"How do you know all the right things to say?" she whispers.

"I'm very, very lucky…"

She kisses me again before she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Since your heart is a very vital part of you, I don't want to do anything to hurt it, because I need it to be strong and healthy for a very long time. So no pressure, we'll tell her when you want to."

I smile while I hug her tightly.

"Thank you" I whisper.

I have a very strong feeling that we will tell Ma before the week is over. Even though we've just had two days at work, I'm slowly going crazy. I keep questioning every move I make when Maura is near and we're not alone. I'm wondering if someone can tell that I look at her differently, or if I touch her in a different way than I used to. And I know I will mess up sooner or later. Maura cuddles closer to me and take a deep breath.

"I love you, Jane. I never knew someone could make me feel so complete, and loved in so many different ways."

"I love you too. And I only complete you because you complete me."

Once again I feel her smile against my neck and her grip around my waist tightens. I feel my eyes slowly close while I smile into the darkness.

"Good night, sugar pie" I whisper and kiss her forehead.

"Good night, honey bunch."


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, my sweet mother has a habit of not closing the door behind her when she's just coming over to get something from Maura's kitchen, or deliver something. If you add some music in the kitchen it's actually impossible to hear the steps. If she had closed the door behind her, we might have heard it. But the sound that lets me know that she is in the house is her question.

"How many times do I have to walk in on you two before you actually admit what is going on?"

Let's see, the first time was the whole sugar incident on Tuesday. Then there was Wednesday night when we were cuddled up on the couch (but that was the easiest thing to explain since we always are close… on the couch... but I don't think I've ever played with her hair like that while she's been stroking my arm, like that) and then now. This might be the hardest one to explain.

"Uh…"

No good explanation comes to mind. What did we do actually? We were… cooking dinner! Or Maura was cooking dinner. I was hugging her… I might even been kissing her, that is her cheek (if it had been her lips I would probably be dead by now). Maura grabs something on the counter beside her, and the music is lowered, not turned off. Ah, music. Yes, I think we were even dancing, slowly. Talk about multitasking.

"I think this might've been the last time" I finally mumble.

No use denying this time. Both Maura and I are standing by the kitchen island with our hands folded on the counter. I think we're looking pretty guilty by the look on Ma's face. Maura looks at me and I just nod softly without even looking at her. I know what she's trying to ask.

"So what's going on?" Ma asks casually, like she has no idea.

"I think you know" I shoot back.

Ma lifts her shoulders to her ears (almost) while she gently shakes her head.

"I might have an idea, but I can't be sure until you two tell me."

She talks slowly, like she always does when she's trying to be innocent and clueless. I think I know where I've gotten my awful acting skills from. Well, I guess it's time to brace myself for hugs and kisses and happy faces… ugh.

"Ma…"

I reach over and grab Maura's hand.

"I…"

Ma looks at me before she looks at our hands. And smiles. Maura is also looking at our hands before she looks at me. I have actually tried to prepare myself for this moment. I have thought about what to say, but as usual, words disappear.

_Screw it. Just dive in…_

"I love Maura. I love her so freaking much that I convinced her to be my girlfriend, and now we're gonna live happily ever after."

_Yeah, you really didn't need to add that last part…_

A pair of shoulders shakes lightly next to me as Maura chokes back a giggle. Ma's smile is about to orbit around her head.

"It was about damn time!" she shouts.

"Ma! Language!" I laugh.

She's already walking over to us and in no time, she pulls us both in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!"

I try my best not to squirm, but she's hugging us pretty tight.

"Ma, don't crush us please, we still have a lot of years ahead of us."

Both Maura and Ma laugh as she lets us go.

"I'm just so happy. You two are so adorable together I could just squeeze you all day long."

"Please don't..." I say and give her a scared look.

"Of course I won't, Jane."

She blinks and I see her eyes fill with tears. Maura is already hunting down some tissues to give her. I should've known the tears were included in this.

"Ma, don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy. My two lovely girls have finally realized what everyone else has known for years. And this is all I want for my life, to see my kids happy and loved. And I'm so happy that it's Maura, you two are just perfect together."

She pulls us in for another hug, and I sigh.

"Ma… please, enough with the hugging."

"Oh stop it Jane. It's not every day I see my child finally settling down."

"Whoa!"

I break away from her hug and laugh.

"Please don't go all domestic on me! You know I hate that."

"So what are you saying, you're not planning on settling down with me?" Maura asks with a sly grin on her face.

"You are supposed to be on my side!"

She laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you."

It's that little thing, that simple touch that makes me realize that I actually don't have to let go of her hand just yet. I can wrap my hand around her fingers, and I can stroke my thumb over her hand, and no one will start asking questions. It's actually a relief.

"But Ma, we need you to do one thing for us."

"I know, I'll start knocking…"

I'm not really sure if I should laugh or be embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's not where I was going…"

Maura apparently finds the whole knocking-idea both amusing and desirable by the judge of her lip-biting.

"But you are the only one who knows so far. And we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone yet. We want to tell people ourselves."

Ma nods and rubs my arm.

"I'll do my very best to keep this to myself. But I hope it won't be too long before you tell your brothers and your friends?"

"I don't think so. We've been talking about telling everyone else on Sunday at dinner."

"Good."

Ma looks down at our hands and it causes her to smile even more.

"I guess I'll let you two get back to… whatever you were doing."

I decide to just let the remark silently pass me by. If I correct her it will just be more awkward, and I think we'll have enough awkward moments ahead of us. Ma takes a few steps backwards while she smiles at us before she turns around. She's almost at the door when Maura takes a step closer to me.

"And Angela, if you… feel like knocking, I won't mind."

I turn my head and find something very interesting on the other side of the kitchen to rest my eyes on.

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
2:43pm_

_Do you remember when we agreed to keep work strictly professional and not share any kind of physical contact that wasn't required?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
2:57pm_

_Yeah? And I haven't crossed any lines… today…_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
3:05pm_

_No you haven't. But we need to include your winking as unnecessary work etiquette._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
3:21pm_

_My what? I don't wink at you. Do I?_

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
3:25pm_

_Oh yes you do, detective. It's quite distracting at times. _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
3:33pm_

_Really? And when did this occur, doctor? Apparently my memory isn't like it's supposed to be these days… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
3:37pm_

_You don't remember when you were down in the morgue an hour ago? Have you suffered a blow to the head?_

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
3:45pm_

_No, I know it's nothing physical that has caused this. (Nice one by the way…)_

_And of course I remember I was in the morgue (you were there), but I can't recall any winking._

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
3:56pm_

_At least you remember me being in the same room as you. But you were winking, detective. As you were leaving. It was interfering with my work. I'm still lacking quite a bit of my focus._

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
4:16pm_

_I'm sure you've heard this before, but you are really not that easy to forget, Dr. Isles. Even if I wanted to._

_I really don't know what to say. I didn't know I was winking. And it certainly wasn't my intent to distract you and interfere with your work. Maybe I suffer from nerve damage in my eye?_

_PS. F and K are heading to the Robber soon. Join them? After all, it is Friday… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
4:25pm_

_I have heard that before, but I'm not sure if it was meant as a positive comment._

_I don't believe you have any nerve damage. I have never seen you wink like that before, so that rules out any physical causes. But no matter what the cause, it is now considered as breaking the rule. _

_PS. If that was your way of asking me out again, you really need to improve your skills. But yes, I would love to. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. _

* * *

_To: Dr. Maura Isles  
From: Jane Rizzoli  
4:29pm_

_Take it as a compliment. I don't know who else said it, but I know it was a compliment._

_Maybe I just never have had a reason to wink? Until now? But okay, it's part of the rule now. Guess I just have to get it out of my system this weekend so I won't be tempted on Monday. _

_PS. Oh, you haven't seen my best work yet, doctor. I can't give you my best right away, I have to leave you craving for more. You'll see… _

* * *

_To: Jane Rizzoli  
From: Dr. Maura Isles  
4:32pm_

_I think you just broke all the rules we've yet to write down… _

* * *

"So Jane, what are you doing this weekend?"

Frost leans back in the booth at The Dirty Robber and smiles at me.

"Hoping my phone won't ring."

"No big plans? No dinner dates?"

I take a mouthful of my beer and smile.

"Not unless you count dinner with my entire family and you as a dinner date."

It really doesn't take a genius to see where he's going. After a couple of days with minimal intruding questions about my cheerful mood I've been pretty much expecting this.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm thinking you just won't tell me."

Korsak returns from the bar with his beer and slides in next to Frost. Maura still hasn't showed up, and I'm starting to wonder how long twenty Isles-minutes really are.

"You really are a good detective" I reply sarcastic.

"Yeah, I know. And you probably know I'm just getting started, right?"

He grins back at me, and I sigh. I can't blame him for trying though. I know how I've been acting this last week, and I understand why the two of them are suspicious. I would be curious as well if Frost showed up at work with a huge grin on his face every day. And I guess the e-mails and the spontaneous laughter just prove his thoughts.

"But seriously, something is going on, right? There's no way you just suddenly decide to be in a good mood for a whole week for no reason."

"He has a point, Jane" Korsak jumps in.

I start spinning the bottle between my hands because I have no idea what to say. I don't want to encourage them, but I know I can't deny either, because I can't stop smiling. I decide to keep silent as long as I can.

"See, when you don't say anything and you just sit there smiling… That's telling us pretty much everything" Frost teases me.

"Sure thing. Something is causing our grumpy detective to smile. Or should I say someone?" Korsak wonders.

_By the way, where is that someone?_

I keep pressing my lips together to keep me from smiling. Silence is golden, right?

"I think it's safe to say someone. You think it's someone from the seminar?"

Frost turns to Korsak.

"Nah, Dr. Isles said it wasn't someone from the seminar. I trust her" Korsak objects.

"So it's probably someone here in Boston. Since she left the seminar early."

They seem to be handling this perfectly well without me, and I know my silence is actually driving them crazy.

"Probably. And it must be someone special to get her to leave like that."

Frost suddenly turns to me and his eyebrows furrow. He's clearly come up with some sort of idea. He then turns to Korsak and smiles.

"You know what, we should ask Dr. Isles. We didn't ask her the right question last time. But she obviously knows something."

"Absolutely. And she probably knows who as well."

They clink their bottles like they've just cracked a huge case, and I can't take it anymore.

"Guys, this isn't fair. You can't put Maura in that position."

"Ah, she speaks" Korsak mocks.

"So Maura knows?" Frost asks and looks at me again.

"Maybe."

"Guess we'll have to ask then… where is she by the way?"

"She's on her way, but come on. Don't do this. You can bother me as much as you like, but don't put her on the spot like that. You know she can't lie."

"That's the whole point" Korsak laughs.

I silently groan and fold my hands behind my neck. The fact that Maura can't lie has been the weak point of this whole sneaking around-thing we've been doing. If someone (accidently) asks the right question everything will pretty much fall apart. And that's not how I want to tell people.

"Just don't do this to her. She'll hate herself."

My hands fall down to the table again and I look at the guys, almost begging them to leave her out of this.

"Then you tell us, and we'll leave her alone" Frost bargains.

"This is blackmailing" I blurt out.

They both start laughing.

"Nicely observed, detective. I can see why they gave you a badge" Frost jokes.

I ignore him and his cocky smile.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you don't ask Maura anything about this, deal?"

They both nod, and I smile. They actually fell for it.

"Good. Yes, someone is making me smile. And yes, someone here in Boston. But no, I won't tell you anything else yet."

They both look at me with disappointment written all over their faces. But hey, they never told me what to tell them.

"Yeah, we kinda figured out that ourselves. Give us something else, like who" Korsak replies.

I shake my head and throw another look at my watch.

"Fine. Then you give us no choice. Dr. Isles it is."

"Look" I start and my hand accidentally slams into the table.

"I'm serious, okay? I want to tell you, but this is kind of a big deal for me. And I will tell you all on Sunday. So please, can we just drop it?"

I smile slightly just to assure them that I'm not mad, just really serious. They seem to get it, but they still can't let go of the whole mocking and teasing. They turn to each other, pretending to discuss whether or not they should accept my demands.

"Okay, we'll let you off the hook, for now. But if we still don't know anything more on Monday, this will continue" Frost warns me.

"Fine" I laugh as both Korsak and Frost look up and past me.

I turn around just as Maura sits down next to me, and I'm glad I'm already smiling. But I can't help staring at her just a little bit longer than usual.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer to finish up than I expected."

"I'd say… forty minutes…"

She shrugs and looks at the glass of wine on the table in front of her.

"For me?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"No, the two male detectives and the bad-ass female detective decided to share one glass of wine after work on a Friday."

Korsak laughs.

"Sarcasm?" Maura asks, and causes me and Frost to laugh as well.

"Yeah, sarcasm" I reply and just want to kiss her when she lights up, thrilled to be right.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday dinner at Maura's house can be pretty much everything. It can be funny, awkward and exactly what you need after a long week. Even though I see the same people every day at work, Sundays are different. The whole atmosphere changes when we get together even though we still laugh at the same jokes and make fun of each other. But this Sunday is totally different from all the previous Sundays. I don't know why, but I've suddenly realized what we're about to tell people. I'm not worried about their reactions, they'll probably just say the same thing as Ma did; about time. And I'm not at all ashamed or anything like that. The thing that has me worried is how we're about to change everything. After all, a lot is on stake here. What happens if this somehow falls apart in the end?

"You need any help?" I ask as I enter the kitchen.

"No, we've got everything under control" Maura replies.

She wipes her hands on a towel before she walks over to me.

"It's only a few more minutes until dinner. If you want to do it before dinner, then we have to do it now."

I sigh but nod. We agreed to tell everyone before dinner, but I've been procrastinating like hell. She tries to comfort me with a smile before she gently forces me out in the living room. People are standing around the room, drinking and talking, and I suddenly feel like I'm about to give a speech. Why is this making me so damn nervous?

"Think of it this way" Maura starts and places a soft hand on my back.

"In a few minutes we don't have to hide anything anymore."

"Why can't we just fast forward?"

"And miss the part where we tell our friends and family? No. Why are you all of a sudden so nervous?"

"I don't know" I groan and turn to face her.

"It just feels like I'm back in high school and have to give a speech to the whole freaking school."

"This is hardly a speech, Jane. It's just a few words."

She looks around in the room and gives me a little nudge. I clear my throat and turn to the people scattered around.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention… or something."

Frost, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Cavanaugh all turn to us and slowly gather in a half-circle in front of us. Even Ma shows up next to Maura, trying to pretend she doesn't know what's about to happen.

"Uhm… I have som-"

"_We_" Maura corrects me.

I smile and close my eyes for a second.

"_We_ have something we want to tell you…"

My eyes are drawn towards two smiling faces in the crowd. Frost and Korsak. They are about to burst with pride as they know what's coming. Of course they know. They knew as soon as I said 'we', I'm guessing. But their faces make me lose focus, and silence falls like a blanket around us.

"You sure you want to? Cause it doesn't seem like it" Frankie jokes.

"Funny" I mumble and take a deep breath.

"Okay, I can tell that Frost and Korsak have figured it out by now… And… I don't know, maybe you all know, or maybe you don't… anyway, it doesn't really matter. I think… no, I know… that… somewhere along the road… something happened, and…"

I give up. I'm basically stuttering fragments of a 'speech' and they don't even come out the right way. They're all smiling at this point and Maura is slowly shaking her head in pure frustration.

"And this is why it's so difficult to get Jane to open up. It takes forever" Frankie laughs.

I don't even care at this point. Apparently I don't need to bother preparing for any kind of situation again. I tried to prepare what I was gonna say to Maura the first time, and then Ma, and now this.

"So to sum up, something happened" Korsak continues and they all laugh, again.

Maura softly strokes my back, and I know she's going to jump in and try to pick up the pieces from my inspiring and amazing speech.

"I can't say that I really understood what Jane was trying to say, so I'll just have to use my own words. Jane and I are in love."

I look at her and it's like she's trying to tell me with her eyes how easy I could've said it. I just smile and somewhere around me I can hear words like finally, congratulations and, of course, the well-known 'about damn time'. Her hand still lingers on my back as I look down on the floor. It's out, it's all in the open. I can kiss her right now if I want to. Not that I'm going to, cause… well… one step at a time.

As we sit down to eat, Frost and Frankie are telling Ma, Cavanaugh and Tommy about the sugar incident at the crime scene, and they love it. Not that Korsak and I are complaining. We are laughing instead, like everyone else. Even Maura laughs about it. The story goes on as Frost shares all our jokes and the teasing, and I find myself actually starting to relax. And that's when Ma decides to cut in.

"Oh, is that why Maura was rubbing sugar all over you and calling you sugartits the other day?"

Frankie and Frost both burst out in a single 'what'.

"It was payback or something" Ma continues.

"Yeah, thanks Ma. I think you're done!" I reply quickly before I turn my energy back on trying to disappear under the table.

Maura has turned into a tomato next to me. A very flustered and speechless tomato. I can feel Frost's eyes on me.

"Sugartits?" he laughs.

"Now that doesn't sound like anything Maura would say."

Then his whole face lights up.

"Oh! It was payback. _You_ said that to her! That's what made her laugh so hard at the crime scene!"

Korsak and Frankie suddenly put the pieces together and they both turn to Frost. Then they all three stare at us while Tommy and Cavanaugh apparently don't know what to do or think, but they are still finding this very funny. Why shouldn't they? I mean, make fun of the two embarrassed souls trying to disappear into thin air.

"Okay, fine. I called her sugartits" I start, but have to laugh while I say it.

"But come on, you saw her. What did you expect when she just burst out that her bra was filled with sugar?"

"I see your point" Frost helps me out.

"Yeah, cause I guess it had nothing to do with you two hooking up."

Tommy gets a well-deserved slap on his arm from Ma.

"Tommy! Don't say it like that. It sounds so… dirty."

"Can we please talk about something else?" I ask as Maura straightens up.

"Yes, please. I really don't feel like my breasts are the appropriate topic for a family dinner, sugarcoated or not."

I have to turn away to hide the grin on my face. This is just too much of everything. It's awkward, it's hilarious and slightly over the line. And the night has just started.

We finally get through dinner without the most embarrassing moments, but then again, what could be more embarrassing than discussing my girlfriend's breasts with my family and co-workers? Just to get a few minutes of peace, I insist that Ma joins the rest of the family while Maura and I clean up. Everything that is more or less a routine on these Sundays is now suddenly new and exciting. We constantly look at each other, leaving soft touches while passing by to get the last few plates from the table. After we've cleaned up the worst I take a break and lean against the counter before Maura walks over to me. My hand is resting on the counter and she runs her fingers over my hand.

"I had no idea you would be so nervous about this" she says softly.

"Me neither. I don't even know what happened to me out there…"

She smiles and takes a quick look towards the living room before she closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around.

"The important part is that they know."

I feel just how careful she is, and I know she's afraid I'm not quite ready yet.

"Yeah, let the mocking begin" I sigh and put my arms around her.

One time has to be the first time we actually show people, it might as well be now. And besides, I really don't like spending too much time with her without being able to hold her, or kiss her. A few hours are enough. I run my hands slowly along her back and try to savor the few moments we have. Out of the corner of my eye I see Frankie looking at us, and he starts making his way towards us.

"Get ready for the first one" I whisper.

Maura looks up when Frankie is closing in on us.

"Aww, look at you. You're just too cute."

He comes over and gives us both a kiss on the forehead.

"So, when did this happen?"

"Last week" I reply.

Maura still hasn't let go of me, and for a moment it's all so surreal. This is exactly what I've wanted to do for so long. I have wanted to casually talk with my brother while my arms are wrapped around the love of my life. I have wanted this to be part of my daily life, and as I'm standing here I know the reality is ten times better than anything I've imagined.

"While you were gone at that seminar?" Frankie asks.

I only nod as my thoughts are still on the woman in my arms.

"Wait… that's why you came home a day early?"

Maura smiles for herself, but my mind is quickly going into overdrive. What Frankie says makes me think, and I suddenly realize one little detail I haven't thought about until now.

"Oh shit…" I mumble.

Both Maura and Frankie look at me with a question across their faces.

"Okay, you have to promise me one thing, little brother. My boss can never ever find out I ditched the seminar because of Maura, got it?"

I find myself actually pointing my finger at him, and he just laughs.

"Sure. I won't say anything. So you actually left the seminar that your boss signed you up for, to be with Maura? It couldn't wait one more day? I mean, you've waited, what, four years?"

I actually want to hit him in the back of the head, but I'm not really sure if I can stand the thought of hitting everyone who's gonna make a joke like that tonight and for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, pretty much" I shrug.

"How did I not do anything about that? Why haven't I yelled at you for that?" Maura asks, seriously, and looks up at me.

"Well, you couldn't do anything about it at the time. You didn't even know I was coming home…"

"True. But still…"

"You were probably busy doing other stuff…" Frankie grins.

"Hey! Watch it. You're talking about my girlfriend, don't think I won't knock you out" I laugh.

"That sounded so right" Maura whispers.

My mind starts to replay the whole sentence, and I can't help the huge, goofy grin that shows up on my face. That sounded so much more than right. It was so… damn… perfect.

I barely have time to breathe as we make our way to the rest of the group in the living room. One by one they all have something to say, or ask about me and Maura. And the jokes seem to be endless. We both knew this would happen and I manage to smile about it and let them have their fun with it. I can't really do anything else, because I have made my own jokes along the way. And to be honest, it was about damn time. But every time someone says those few words, my frustration just grows inside. We have wasted _so much time_, by being scared. Of course it's easy to say this now when I know for sure that Maura actually loves me and feels the same way I do. But the fact that we both had the same feelings and the same fears for so long is hard to swallow.

After a while I excuse myself and lock my eyes on Cavanaugh. When I made Frankie promise not to tell him the real reason I left the seminar, another detail popped into my head and it's been bothering me ever since. As I walk towards him I smile at the whole situation. My boss is standing in my girlfriend's house, flirting with my mother. I don't know which part is most absurd.

"Lieutenant, could I talk to you for a second?"

They both look at me, and Ma actually smiles and excuses herself before she leaves us alone.

"Jane, you can call me lieutenant or Sir when we're at work. This isn't work. Outside of work, I'm Sean. For God's sake, I'm dating your mother, don't you think you could call me by my first name?"

I try not to wince at his words.

"Sure… It's just that… it's a habit I guess."

"Then break it. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"About me and Maura… I never thought about what you might think about this. I never considered this could be a problem since we work together and-"

He cuts me off by raising his hand, and I instantly silence. Another habit I guess.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you and Dr. Isles do your jobs like you always have, I don't mind. I know you are both very professional, and you have managed to work close together for years as friends. I have no doubt you'll continue that way. I'm just happy you're happy."

He gives me a friendly rub on the shoulder and we awkwardly smile at each other. We've never really been very personal.

"Thanks. But one more thing."

"Sure."

He removes his hand from my shoulder.

"If I have to call you Sean outside of work, then you can't be referring to my girlfriend as Dr. Isles outside of work."

A second goes by before he starts laughing.

"Point taken."

I eventually excuse myself and head towards the kitchen in search for a new beer. Korsak is standing alone with a smile on his face, looking at the rest of the people talking and laughing in the living room. I grab a beer before I walk over to him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Your mother and Sean. They look good together."

"Don't say things like that… that's my mother! And my boss!"

He just laughs at me.

"So? You don't want your mother to be happy?"

"Of course I do. But it's my boss, I'm allowed to find it slightly disturbing."

He shakes his head lightly and smiles while I look over at Ma. She does seem to be happy, and she could do a lot worse than my boss. And I already know he's a good guy so I can skip the part where I worry about Ma's date and try not to check his background. I always fail at that last part.

"You know, I consider everyone here tonight as family. Even Sean" Korsak says.

I let a small laugh escape while my eyes find the honey blonde waves in the middle of the room.

"But you, Frost and Maura are the ones closest to my heart. We've been through a lot together, especially you and I. And I want nothing more than to see you happy. I can die a happy man if I know you have everything you deserve."

"How much have you been drinking tonight?"

"Come on, I'm serious. Don't ruin it" he answers in his fatherly voice, but still with a smile on his face.

I smile while I turn towards him, knowing he's not done being sentimental.

"You and Maura are perfect for each other, and we all know it. I've seen you in so much pain, and you deserve all the love and happiness in the world. I see what Maura means to you, always have. And I saw how she started to pick up all the little pieces that are you. She loves you, she always has. I just want you to know how happy I am that you finally had the balls to ask her out."

I can't help but burst out laughing, but I quickly recover. I know he's really serious, so I smile instead.

"Thanks… me too" I reply softly.

"But you know that you two finally being together opens up a whole new world of jokes, right?"

"Yeah, I know… I have considered a transfer the last few days" I joke.

He laughs and puts his arm around me.

"Oh, you could never get rid of us, even if you wanted to. We would follow you."

He gives me a gentle squeeze as Frost walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, can I borrow my partner for a second? I mean, if the old man doesn't mind…"

Korsak shoots him a glare before he pats me on the back. I keep smiling while I'm silently debating whether or not I should point out that they sometimes bicker just as much as me and Maura. Korsak leaves the kitchen before Frost takes his place next to me.

"I'm guessing you've had enough with the questions and jokes tonight, so I'm gonna be nice."

"Really?"

He smiles and nods.

"Really. I've heard what everyone's said tonight, and I'm not gonna repeat them. I'm not gonna say it was about time you two hooked up, and I'm not gonna say how happy I am for the both of you, because you already know that. But I am gonna say one thing that you need to know. I will always watch out for her. Her safety is important to me because it's important to you. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe."

The sincerity of his words almost blindsides me. It's like a heavy stone is lifted off my shoulders. Everyone knows I would go the extra mile to protect Maura, but I really don't think anyone knows just how far I'd go. And I have never expected anyone to follow me on that journey if needed. I don't know why, but I somehow feel that her safety is on my shoulders. And hearing his words now, makes me realize I'm not alone. The only person beside Maura that has my complete trust is Frost. And even though we've learned to trust each other through our job, there's not a single doubt in my mind that he would do whatever I asked him to. I instantly choke up and feel an overwhelming compassion and love for this man in front of me, and I don't know what else to do but to give him a big hug.

"Thank you. I really don't know what to else to say…"

"No need to say anything. You're my partner."

He hugs me back before we pull back.

"But don't you think for a second I won't be messing with you tomorrow and every day after that" he grins.

"Never even crossed my mind!"

We both laugh and I feel the need to give him another hug just because of who he is. I can't blame him for looking puzzled as I let him go.

"Damn, I must've done something right to deserve two hugs from Jane Rizzoli!"

I smile and nod slowly.

"Yeah, you have, and you know what. Just don't tell anyone, my double-hugs are only reserved for a very special few…"

He taps his beer against mine and laughs.

"Like I'll ever give away the secret recipe."

I playfully give him a push before we join the rest of the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So... we're at the end. This is the final chapter :( I had so much fun writing this one, so I might some day do a sequel. We'll see.  
It really has been amazing to read all your reviews and see all the followers to my little story. I wanna thank you all! You have no idea how much it means.  
And I have another story that I'll post soon, so if you liked this one I think you'll like the next one as well.

* * *

It's finally my favorite time of the day again, and I'm mentally exhausted as I crawl into bed and cuddle against Maura's back.

"I'm so glad this day is finally over…" I sigh and kiss her shoulder.

"Even though it's late, we should probably get some sleep and tomorrow's Monday?"

"And now you've ruined my one, tiny moment of peace and pure bliss…"

She giggles softly and pulls my hand to her lips to kiss it.

"But it was a nice day. Even though I've never heard so many people say the exact same things in so few hours…" she says.

"You mean 'finally', 'about damn time' and 'we knew it'?"

She laughs and nods.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know what I'll do if I hear someone say it was about damn time one more time" I add.

"Just ignore it. And we've already told friends and family. There's not that many people left."

She's right about that. All the important people already know by now, and to be completely honest, it was about damn time. While I was secretly longing for Maura, Ma managed to get a divorce, get back on her feet and fall in love. Even Tommy took a shot at Maura before me. And still I had to be drunk and far away, and of course, Maura had to fight the giant wall I put up before I took a chance. I'm probably just tired, but as I think about how things have changed within the same group of people, I find myself with some weird thoughts.

"You know what? We're missing two sisters for this picture to be complete."

She doesn't say anything at first, and I know she's trying hard to figure out what the hell I'm talking about.

"I know I'm fairly intelligent, but I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I'm talking about this group of people that we are constantly hanging out with. We see each other at work, and we see each other at home. Ma even lives in your guest house. And look where it got us?"

She rolls over to face me and still seems to be lost.

"It got us… in bed?"

I laugh at the confused look on her face.

"Yeah, it actually did, but I was talking about everyone, not just you and me. Think about it, first Tommy tried to hit on you… that bastard… Then Ma started dating Cavanaugh, and then you and ended up together. And that's where the two sisters come in. My sister for Frost, and your sisters for the other two. Of course Cailin would have to be older… And Korsak could date your mother."

"Which one of my mothers?"

"Either one of them, actually. But since Hope is the only one who's not married, then her. We'd be like one gigantic, screwed up family."

Maura laughs as she shakes her head.

"That is so wrong!"

"Why? It's practical. We always hang out anyway, and we get along. We would never argue about where to spend holidays. We would just all gather here."

"Practical isn't always the best solution. But it's wrong because in order for your picture to work, then every single relationship would have to be pretty much perfect."

"So? My family isn't good enough for your family?"

She laughs again.

"That's not what I'm saying. If one of those relationships falls apart, then the rest will suffer. And if it's a bad break up, both families will try to protect their own of course, and blame the other family. It's inevitable that all the other relationships will suffer from the broken one. It could be ugly. And don't get me started on the whole group dynamic."

"So you're saying our families would turn into the romantic version of a mob war? But instead of killing each other, we'd go around spreading rumors?"

"Kind of. Think about it, what if someone from my family dated Frankie and ended up breaking his heart by cheating? You would go all bad-ass on that member of my family to protect your brother."

"Hell, yeah! You don't mess with the Rizzoli's!"

"See! That's what I'm saying. In order for your perfect picture to work out, every relationship would have to be the perfect relationship. And that is highly unlikely."

"Maybe you're right. And besides, I don't really wanna mess with Paddy Doyle again…"

"Well, I have my way of handling Paddy, I don't think he wants to mess with you, not now."

I look at her and smile. She always turns into this protective and fearless woman when it comes to Paddy Doyle.

"You know what, you would be your family's leader. And if Frankie somehow broke your sister's heart, which would never ever happen by the way, cause he's a Rizzoli, you'd go around ordering her to stay away from Frankie even though she misses him and wants to forgive him, because face it, we're just that adorable. And then you'd tell your mother to stay away from Korsak because he's in this because of me."

"Yes, that sounds like something I would do. If I was mad enough."

"But, there's one thing you wouldn't be able to control."

"What?"

"Your love for the leader of the Rizzoli's."

"Yes, that seems to be my biggest weakness… I'd be a horrible leader."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be a great leader of your family. But you'd sneak around just to see me. We would have to find a secret way to contact each other and meet up in shabby hotels, or outside the city. But it would all be worth it every time we'd be together."

"Until the day you can't take it anymore and ask me to make a choice. Either we bury the hatchet between our families, or you and I are over. Because you can't sneak around and keep our love a secret anymore."

"I would never make you choose like that. Because I know what you'd choose. Blood is thicker than water, or in this case, love."

"That is actually correct, seeing as love is merely chemicals-"

"Maura, in this story, your nickname would not be google-mouth, okay?"

She smiles.

"Fine, but I would choose to end the feud. Simply because there are two other relationships to think about. If my sister really wanted to forgive your brother, I would be in no position to deny her. And my mother and Korsak shouldn't suffer just because your brother did a stupid thing."

"Hey! You don't know what made him cheat!"

"Neither do you!"

"Okay, fine. So you would choose me over your family's honor and self-respect?"

"You make it sound so horrible…"

"Well, that's what you'd be doing. In a way."

"I would choose love and happiness and second chances."

"You know what, I take it back. You wouldn't be the leader of your family. You're too soft."

"I am not!"

I laugh as she slaps my arm.

"Yes, you are. You're all about peace and love and happiness for everybody. While I would beat the crap out of any member of my family if they disobeyed me. If I told them to stay away from the Isles-family, I'd make sure they listen. They wouldn't dare go against me."

"You almost had me convinced except for one detail."

"What?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep yourself away from the head of the Isles-family."

"I so would!"

She shakes her head and smiles.

"I would! Just because I've gone a bit soft this last week doesn't mean I couldn't keep myself away from you if our families fought. The Rizzoli's are very stubborn, and never let go of their self-respect."

"Unlike my family?"

"I didn't say that."

"And really, a bit soft? Leaving me love notes on my desk after one night, all the e-mails, not being able to even go home to your own apartment for a week, sugar pie?"

"That's different! I wouldn't do all those things if we were in a mob… love war."

She just keeps smiling at me.

"And besides, I didn't do all those things because I was going soft."

"Then why did you do it? To tell me how much you hate me?"

"Wow, sarcasm?" I laugh.

"Could be. So why did you do it?"

"I did it because I thought you'd appreciate it."

"So in other words, to make me happy?"

"Yeah."

"Soft!"

She gently pokes me in the side and I squirm away.

"Hey! Stop…" I laugh.

She's just letting her lips smile and mess with my head.

"Okay, fine. I might have gone a bit soft lately. But it's only because I'm trying to make up for lost time. I wouldn't leave you notes on your desk if we in fact were in a love war."

"But you would still love me?"

"Of course. But being Italian comes with some responsibility for your family and honor. And in a war like that I would have to give up my relationship. At least officially give it up, we'd probably still be seeing each other. And it would only be temporary."

"That makes sense. But we would eventually resolve all the issues between our families, right?"

"Sure. Like you said, you would choose love and happiness, and you would come to me with a white flag and we would kiss and make up, you know, like a symbolic gesture. And everyone would be happy."

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you think I would surrender before you and just say that I wonder what you would do to make up for all that time we lost while fighting."

"Nothing. I would be perfectly normal."

"Right. Because you have to be the bad-ass Italian and prove that you can live without me."

"Exactly."

"If that's so, then why couldn't we just break up? Why would we still be seeing each other secretly?"

I'm suddenly seeing where she's going and I silence. Her smirk is just a tad too cocky as she crawls closer to me.

"I hate it when you play me like this" I mumble, but she ignores me on purpose.

"We would be sneaking around because there's no way you would break up with me. And you would rather lie to everyone else and sneak around than staying away from me. Because you can't live without me."

She's obviously pleased with herself as she places small kisses on my cheek in between words.

"So, tell me, bad-ass, who's the soft one?" she whispers.

"Is this your way of telling me you can live without me?" I ask to ignore her question.

"No, it's not. I'm just pointing out that you are in fact soft, even though you don't want to admit it."

"I might be soft, but you are way softer than me."

"Have you seen me leave notes on your desk?"

"No, but that just tells me that I love you more than you love me."

"Nice try. Love isn't measured in the number of notes left on one's desk."

"Maybe not, but it does say that I try harder to make you happy…"

She lets out a small sigh and smiles.

"We could do this all night…"

"Yes, and since I don't want to talk all night, we could agree to disagree. Call it a tie and we're both soft."

"Acceptable. On one condition. Will you still call me sugar pie?"

I wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer to me as I kiss her.

"Yes, I will, because you will always be my sugar pie. Even if our families are at war with each other."


End file.
